


Manacled by senlinyu (Español)

by m4r3n13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Harry Potter Dies, Imprisonment, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4r3n13/pseuds/m4r3n13
Summary: Harry Potter está muerto.  Después de la guerra, para fortalecer el poder del mundo mágico, Voldemort realiza un esfuerzo de repoblación. Hermione Granger tiene un secreto de la Orden, perdido pero oculto en su mente, así que es esclavizada por el Gran Juez hasta que su mente se quiebre.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este trabajo es oscuro. Violación y sexo sin consentimiento son importantes y se mencionan mucho en la trama. También hay muertes de personajes, trauma psicológico, descripciones de violencia de campo de batalla, gore médico y referencias a torutra. Se aconseja discreción del lector. 
> 
> Los personajes en esta historia no son míos: ellos le pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien yo no soy. La inspiración inicial para esta trama ocurrió viendo el primer capítulo de El Cuento de la Criada ( The Handmaid's Tale). En homenaje, hay algunos elementos que se mantienen a lo largo de la historia. El título Gran Juez (High Reeve) fue extraído del uso de Lady_of_Clunn’s en su historia Uncoffined.
> 
> Esta historia diverge de “canon” siguiendo la conclusión de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. 
> 
> Trabajo alpha/beta por jamethiel y pidanka. El resto de los errores son mi propio trabajo. 
> 
> Ilustración por Avendell.
> 
> Trabajo original (inglés) por senlinyu.
> 
> El libro original lo pueden encontrar en el perfil de senlinyu.

Hermione había perdido la esperanza de poder ver en la oscuridad.

Durante un tiempo, pensó en que si solo dejaba que sus ojos se ajustaran, eventualmente un tenue contorno se volvería visible.

No había rayos de luz de luna tan profundo en los calabozos. No había antorchas en los pasillos afuera de la celda. Solo oscuridad y más oscuridad, hasta un punto en el que se preguntaba si se había vuelto ciega.

Había explorado cada pulgada de la celda con la punta de sus dedos. La puerta, sellada con magia, no tenía cerradura que forzar, ni siquiera si tuviera algo aparte de un popote y un orinal. Ella olía en el aire, en esperanza de que le pudiera indicar algo; la estación, el lejano aroma de comida o pociones. El aire era viciado, húmedo, frío. Sin vida. 

Esperaba que si checaba con cautela suficiente, encontraría una losa suelta-piedra en la pared; algún compartimento secreto escondiendo un clavo, o una cuchara, o siquiera un poco de cuerda. Aparentemente la celda nunca había tenido captivo a un prisionero audaz. Ningún rasguño para marcar el tiempo. Ninguna piedra suelta. Nada.

Solo oscuridad.

Ni siquiera podía hablar en voz alta para terminar el silencio sin fin. Había sido el regalo de despedida de Umbridge después de que la arrastraron a la celda y checar su esposas por última vez.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Umbrdge pausó y susurró, _“Silencio.”_

Empujando la barbilla de Hermione hacia arriba con su varita para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse, ella dijo “Lo entenderás pronto.”

Umbridge se rió, y su empalagosa, azucarada respiración dejaron la cara de Hermione.

Hermione había sido abandonada en oscuridad y silencio.

¿Había sido olvidada? Nunca nadie venía. Sin tortura. Sin interrogaciones. Solo oscura, silenciosa soledad. 

Comidas aparecían. Aleatorizadas para que ni siquiera pudiera seguir la noción del tiempo.

Recitaba pociones en su cabeza. Técnicas de Transfiguración. Revisaba runas. Canciones infantiles. Sus dedos se movían mientras imitaba técnicas de su varita, pronunciando la inflexión del hechizo. Contaba de reversa desde mil substrayendo los números primos.

Empezó a ejercitarse. Aparentemente a nadie se le había ocurrido restringirla físicamente, y la celda era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que pudiera dar marometas diagonalmente. Aprendió a cómo levantarse de manos. Pasó lo que se sentían como horas haciendo lagartijas y algo llamado burpees con los que su prima había estado obsesionada durante un verano. Se dio cuenta de que podía atorar sus pies en la puerta de la celda y hacer abdominales colgando de cabeza. 

La ayudaba a apagar su mente. Contar. Empujarse a nuevos límites físicos. Cuando sus brazos y piernas se convertían en gelatina, se tiraba en una esquina y caía en un sueño profundo.

Era la única manera de que la guerra dejara de repetirse frente a sus ojos.

Aveces se preguntaba si estaba muerta. Tal vez era el infierno. Oscuridad y soledad y nada más que sus peores recuerdos colgando en sus ojos para siempre.

Cuando finalmente hubo un ruido, se sentía ensordecedor. El chillido en la distancia de una puerta abandonada hace mucho tiempo sonó mientras la puerta se abría. Luego luz. Cegadora, cegadora luz.

Era como sentirse apuñalada.

Se cayó de nuevo en la esquina y se cubrió los ojos.

“Sigue viva,” escuchó a Umbridge decir, sonando asombrada. “Levántenla, hay que ver si sigue lúcida.”

Fuerte manos tomaron Hermione de la esquina y trataron de alejar sus manos de sus ojos. Incluso con sus párpados cerrados lo más fuerte posible, el dolor de la repentina luz se sentía como cuchillos dirigiéndose a sus córneas. Movió sus manos hacia sus ojos nuevamente, soltando sus brazos del agarre de su captor.

“Oh, por el bien de Merlín,” dijo Umbridge en una fuerte, impaciente voz. “Dominado por una sangre sucia sin varita. _Petrificus Totalus._ ”

"Debiste ser lo suficientemente inteligente para morir. _Crucio._ ”

La maldición abrió paso en el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione. Umbridge no es la conjugadora más fuerte por la que Hermione había sido maldecida, pero lo sentía. El dolor rompió por el cuerpo de Hermione como fuego. Inhábil de moverse, sentía como sus intestinos se torcían en nudos, tratando de escapar el dolor. Su cabeza palpitaba mientras el dolor crecía y crecía sin parar. 

Después de una eternidad, el dolor paró, sin embargo no lo hizo. La maldición había sido terminada, pero la agonía seguía dentro, como si sus nervios habían sido desollados. 

Hermione podía sentir su cerebro buscando su salida; para poder escapar de la agonía suspendida. Solo romperse. Pero no podía.

“Llévensela para evaluación. Avísenme lo que diga el curandero.”

Estaba siendo levitada, pero el mundo seguía siendo una borrosa imagen de sonido y agonía. Demasiado sonido. Se sentía como si vibraciones recorrieran su piel. Debió haber sido encarcelada en un ala con barrera porque repentinamente el aire explotó con ruido y luz.

Trató solo en enfocarse en el sonido de los pasos. Derecho por diez pasos. Una vuelta a la derecha. Treinta pasos. Una vuelta a la izquierda. Quince pasos. Alto. Unos de los guardias quien las estaba levitando tocó una puerta.

“Pasen,” dijo una voz distorsionada.

La puerta se abrió.

“Póngala por ahí.”

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo cayó en una mesa de examinación. 

Sintió una varita pincharla.

“¿Algún hechizo reciente?”

“Inmovilización y cruciatus,” respondió una nueva voz. Hermione pensó reconocerla, pero su mente estaba en demasiada agonía para saber quién era.

“¿Mientras inmovilizada?” El curandero sonaba molesto. “¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

“Un minuto. Quizás más.”

Un silbido de irritación. “Apenas tenemos suficiente con lo que es. ¿Acaso Umbridge está intentando arruinarlos? Amarrenla. Si no, se lastimara cuando le quite los hechizos.”

Hermione sintió correas de cuero en sus muñecas y tobillos, y algo fue forzado entre sus dientes. Hubo un golpecito en su sien.

“Yoo-hoo. Pequeña bruja, si tu mente ya está hecha papilla. Esto va a doler– demasiado. Pero,” continuó alegremente, “te sentirás mejor después. _¡Finite Incantatem!_ ”

El mundo de Hermione explotó. Era como ser golpeada por el cruciatus una y otra vez. Finalmente móvil, su cuerpo retrocedió, y ella gritó y se destrozó. La correas sosteniendola apenas lograron que evitara que su espalda se torciera, y contorsionaba, y sacudía, y lloraba en agonía. Parecía una eternidad antes de que pudiera dejar de golpear. Mucho después de que su voz se había rendido. Sus músculos se contraían violentamente, y su pecho se llenaba de sollozos. 

“Bueno. Se pueden ir ahora,” dijo el curandero mientras pinchaba a Hermione de nuevo con su varita. “Pero diganle a Umbridge que si alguien más llega así, la reportaré por sabotaje.”

Hermione puso un ojo entreabierto y vio a los guardias irse. Su visión era borrosa. Todo era horriblemente brilloso, pero podía hacer formas vagas y la luz dolía menos. O más bien, otras cosas dolían más que sus ojos. 

El curandero se volteó a verla. Era un hombre alto. Ella no lo reconocía. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de verlo claramente. 

“Ah bien, estás siguiendo movimiento.” Volteó su muñeca para ver el número de prisionero de sus esposas. “Número 273…”

Sacó un archivo estrecho de un estante y movió sus cejas mientras lo ojeaba.

“Sangre sucia, obviamente. Estudiante de Hogwarts. Ah, muy buenas notas. Hmmm. Maldición desconocida en el abdomen en el quinto año. No es muy buena señal. Bueno, tendremos que ver con que trabajaremos.”

Realizó un diagnóstico complejo sobre el hechizo en ella. Ella vio su firma flotando sobre su cabeza y varios orbes de color acomodándose junto a su cuerpo. 

El curandero los empujó y garabateó notas. Estaba particularmente interesado en su abdomen, especialmente un orbe teñido de morado.

“¿Qué–,” ella raspó alrededor de la mordaza todavía entre sus dientes, “–qué estás mirando?”

“¿Hmm? Ah, una variedad de cosas; tu salud física, mayormente. Estás en muy buena condición. ¿Dónde te tenían? Aunque nada de eso importa si no puedo descifrar esta maldición que llevas.”

Él trabajó en silencio por varios minutos más antes de reír. Con un complicado movimiento de su varita y una encantación que Hermione no conocía, vió un rayo oscuro de flamas púrpuras dirigirse directo a su estómago. De pronto, sus intestinos empezaron a burbujear, y sintió algo vivo entre sus órganos. Algo arrastrándose dentro de ella.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, el curandero lanzó un rojo hechizo a ella. La retorsiones pararon, se sintió como si algo se hubiera disuelto dentro de ella.

“Un hechizo mal hecho,” explicó el curandero. “Alguien quería que fueras comida viva, pero por suerte, la maldición estaba incompleta. La arreglé y luego la cancelé. De nada.”

Hermione no dijo nada. Dudaba que lo que sea que fuera esto era para su beneficio.

“Bueno. Estás limpia. Elegible también. Creo que podremos sacar un poco de uso de ti. Aunque la maldición cruciatus probablemente requiera un poco de terapia antes de que te recuperes de eso. Lo pondré en una nota.

Con un movimiento de su varita, las correas en sus muñecas y tobillos fueron liberados. Hermione se sentó lentamente. Sus músculos aún tenían espasmos involuntariamente.

Abriendo la puerta, el curandero llamó, “Pasó, la pueden procesar.”

Él pasó a su escritorio.

Todo era extrañamente luminoso. Ella entrecerraba los ojos. Tan brilloso que apenas podía ver a través de la luz para ver las formas a su alrededor.

Moviendo su mano temblorosa, se quitó la mordaza de entre sus dientes. Ellos empezaron a charlar inmediatamente. Se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho frío. Demasiado frío.

Los guardias acercándose a ella, tomaron su brazo para guiarla. Se deslizó de la mesa y trató de pararse.

Ella se tambaleó. 

“Señooooor…”

¿Esa era su voz? No recordaba el sonido de su voz.

Las palabras salieron arrastradas, todos los objetos luminosos en la habitación parecían estirarse y distorsionarse antes sus ojos como si hubiera sido arrojada a una pecera. El curandero se volteó a ella con curiosidad.

“Creeeeeo qqqque vvvvoy aaaa entttttrar en sshhhh–” Las palabras parecían no poder salir de sus dientes temblorosos. Lo intentó de nuevo “shhhh– shhhhh– shhhhhhooooooock…”

Oscuridad empezó a aparecer desde la esquina de su visión. Todos los objetos luminosos se desvanecieron hasta que solo podía ver la cara de preocupación nadando ante ella. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó. 

Nadie la atrapó. 

Su cabeza golpeó con la esquina de la mesa. Fuerte.

“¡Mierda!” exclamó el guardia. Incluso el sonido parecía tambalearse y distorsionarse.

Lo último que Hermione recordó fue que pensó que él podía ser Marcus Flint.

Recuperando la conciencia se sintió como ahogarse en avena. Hermione no estaba segura de por qué esa fue la primera comparación que se le vino a la mente. Peleó para traerse de nuevo a la superficie, moviéndose entre voces distorsionadas, tratando de verles sentido.

“¡Dieciséis meses en confinamiento solitario con privación de luz y sonido! Por todos los motivos debería de estar completamente loca, si no muerta. ¡Ni siquiera hay registros en ella! ¡Es como si la hubieran arrojado a un pozo sin fondo! Miren este archivo. ¡Prisionero 187 en la cama de a lado! ¿Ves cuántas páginas hay aquí? ¡Chequeos! ¡Reportes de sangre! ¡Sesiones de salud mental! ¡Pociones preescritas! Incluso tengo fotos de como se veía antes de que la mutilaran. Esta aquí– ¡Nada! ¡Fue registrada como asignada a esta prisión, y luego se desvaneció! ¡Nadie la ha visto! ¡No hay ni siquiera un reporte de su comida! ¡Por dieciséis meses! ¡Explíquenme cómo pasó esto!”

Hubo una pausa, y luego Hermione escuchó, “Ahem-ahem.”

La voz sonriente de Umbridge comenzó a sonar, “Hay demasiados prisioneros aquí. Es muy poco sorprendente si uno o dos lograran caer entre una grieta igual que la señorita Granger.”

“Señorita– Granger–,” la otra voz estaba horrorizada y tartamudeando. “¿Te refieres a LA Granger? ¡Tú sabías que era ella! Tú trataste de matarla.”

¿Qué? ¡No! Yo nunca– Es el Señor Oscuro quien decide sus destinos. Yo soy una simple sirviente.”

“¿De verdad crees que nuestro Señor se olvidaría de una prisionera como Hermione Granger? ¿Crees que será compasivo si se entera de lo que hiciste?”

“¡No quería que fuera tanto tiempo! Se suponía que solo era una situación temporal. No la conoces. No sabes de lo que es capaz. Tenía que asegurarme de que no escapara o lograra contactar. El castillo aún seguía siendo asegurado. Luego– Luego en ese momento todas las preparaciones ya habían sido hechas- Ella– ella se me fue de la mente. ¡Nunca desafiaría a nuestro señor!”

“El éxito del trabajo que nuestro señor ha asignado descansa sobre tu cabeza y la mía. Si descubre por lo menos una pista de lo que has hecho para hacerlo menos, se lo reportaré inmediatamente. Así, Granger está ahora bajo mi jurisdicción. No puedes acercarte a ella sin mi permiso. Si algo le llega a pasar, asumiré que tú eres la responsable.”

“Pero– pero ella tiene muchos enemigos.” La voz de Umbridge vaciló.

“Entonces sugiero que cuides tu prisión con cautela. El Señor Oscuro la mencionó específicamente en sus planes. Te lanzaré ante él hoy si es es lo que me cuesta tener éxito. He trabajado más tiempo y más duro para estar en donde estoy que tú, Guardiana. No dejaré que nadie se meta en mi camino. Ve a procesar al resto. El Señor Oscuro espera un reporte sobre los números de elegibilidad para esta noche, y ya he gastado la mitad de mi día arreglando tu error.”

Un par de pasos se desvanecieron. Los de Umbridge, era Hermione pensaba y esperaba. Ella entreabrió un ojo, tratando de ver sus alrededores subrepticiamente.

“Estás despierta.”

No lo suficientemente subrepticia. Abrió sus ojos completamente y vió a la línea borrosa de una sanadora parada frente a ella. La sanadora se acercó para estudiar a Hermione, y Hermione podía distinguirla un poco contra el brillo. Una mujer vieja, con bata notando señoridad médica.

“Así que tú eres Hermione Granger.”

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo responder al comentario. La conversación escuchada no había arrojado luz sobre lo que se quería con ella. Ella era importante para alguna terrible maquinación de Voldemort. No se suponía que estuviera muerta o loca, y la querían sana. Probablemente no la torturarían terriblemente de nuevo.

Se quedó callada, esperando que la sanadora fuera alguien quien seguía hablando cuando la gente falla en responder. Ella estaba decepcionada.

“Tengo que preguntar, ya que parece que nadie más sabe. ¿Cómo es que sigues viva? ¿Cómo lograste mantenerte cuerda?”

“Yo… n-no– lo sé…” Hermione respondió después de esperar varios momentos. Su voz sonaba. Su voz sonaba más profunda y temblorosa de lo que recordaba. Sus cuerdas vocales se sentían atrofiadas. Era difícil marcar el ritmo de las palabras; las consonantes se arrastraban juntas y luego pausaban como si requerían esfuerzo para sacarlas. “Hice– aritmancia mental… yo… recitaba pociones. Hice lo que pude… para evitar... caer.”

“Excelente,” murmuró la sanadora, anotando notas en un archivo. “¿Pero cómo sobreviviste? No hay registros de alguien que te alimentara, y aún así te ha mantenido perfectamente nutricionalmente.”

“Yo– no lo… sé. Comida aparecía. Nunca a la misma hora. Pensé que- era intencional.”

“¿Qué era intencional?”

“La irregularidad… pensé que–" su garganta se sentía exhausta mientras seguía hablando– “era parte de… privación sensorial. Para mantenerme… sin saber… cuánto tiempo– ha pasado.”

Su voz se volvía más delgada por cada palabra que decía.

“Ah. Sí. Eso hubiera sido creativo. ¿Y tu condición física? Nunca fuiste removida de ese cuarto. Aún así tienes mejores músculos que la mitad de mis sanadores. ¿Cómo es eso posible?”

“Cuando… no podía– pensar, me ejercitaba– hasta que ya no pudiera más.”

“¿Qué tipo de ejercicios?”

“Lo que fuera. Saltar. Lagartijas. Abdominales. Lo que sea-que me aburriera.. Así no soñaba.”

Más anotaciones.

“¿Qué tipo de sueños intentabas evitar?”

Hermione se quedó con leve aliento. Las otras preguntas habían sido fáciles. Esa– esa estaba muy cerca a algo real.

“Sueños de antes.”

“¿De antes?”

“ _Antes de que viniera aquí_.” La voz de Hermione era silenciosa. Furiosa. Cerró sus ojos; la luz le estaba dando una migraña severa.

“Por supuesto.” Más anotaciones. Ese sonido hacía que los músculos de Hermione se torcieran en reacción. “Estarás en la enfermería hasta que los efectos secundarios de tus sesiones de tortura hayan sido completamente curados. También traeré a un especialista para averiguar qué le pasó a tu cerebro.”

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron completamente.

“Hay algo–,” ella dudó. “¿Hay algo– _malo_ conmigo?”

La sanadora la miró fijamente antes de mover su varita por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

“Te mantuvieron en aislamiento con privación sensorial durante dieciséis meses. El hecho de que sigas lúcida es un milagro. Los efectos de una experiencia así pueden ser difícilmente evadidos, especialmente en las circunstancias previas a tu llegada. ¿Imagino que estudiaste sanación durante la guerra?"

"Si," dijo Hermione viendo hacia abajo a la manta blanca en su regazo. Estaba raído y olía muy fuerte a antiséptico, quería vomitar por el asalto olfativo.

"Entonces sabes cómo un normal, saludable y mágico cerebro se ve. Éste es el tuyo."

Una simple manipulación de la varita dibujó la mágicamente proyectada imagen del cerebro de Hermione a la vista. 

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron. esparcidos en la proyección habían pequeñas luces brillantes; algunos agrupados, algunos esporádicos. Por todo su cerebro. Nunca había visto una cosa así antes.

"¿Qué son esos?"

"Mi mejor suposición es que son estados de fuga creados mágicamente."

"¿Qué?"

"En cierto punto durante tu insolación, tu magia empezó a tratar de protegerte. Como no podías expresar ninguna magia externamente, se internalizó Intentaste con todas tus fuerzas evitar, como dijiste, resbalar. Sin embargo, la mente está difícilmente equipada para soportar algo así. Como resultado, se fragmentó de alguna forma. Normalmente una fuga es general, pero estos parecen casi quirúrgicamente precisos. Aunque la sanación mental no es mi especialidad."

Hermione observó en horror. 

"¿Quieres decir que yo– yo me disocié?"

"Algo así. En realidad nunca he visto algo como esto antes. Esto puede ser una nueva enfermedad mágica." 

"¿Tengo personalidad múltiple?" Hermione se sintió repentinamente mareada.

"No. Simplemente aislaste partes de tu mente. Creo que tu magia trataba de protegerlas de ataques mentales, pero por extensión te impidió acceder a ellas."

Hermione se tambaleaba internamente.

"¿Qué– no recuerdo?"

"Bueno, no estamos completamente seguros. Tú tendrás que ser la que descubra lo que olvidaste. ¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus padres?"

Hermione pausó por un momento, tratando de calcular si la pregunta estaba basada en buscar un diagnóstico o potencialmente extraer información. La sangre se le escapó de la cara.

"No lo sé," ella dijo, de repente sintiendo como si no pudiera respirar. "Recuerdo tener padres. Eran Muggles. Pero no puedo recordar nada sobre ellos."

Luchando por aplastar el pánico que aumentaba dentro de curar al sanador.

"¿Sabes algo?"

"Parece que no. Intentemos con otra pregunta. ¿Te acuerdas a qué escuela ibas? ¿Quiénes eran tus mejores amigos ahí?

"Hogwarts. Harry y Ron," Dijo Hermione mirando hacia abajo mientras su garganta se cerraba. Sus dedos se torcían incontrolablemente.

"Bien."

"¿Recuerdas al director?"

"Dumbledore."

"¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó?"

"Murió," Dijo Hermione cerrando sus ojos. Aunque los detalles fueran borrosos, estaba segura.

"Si. ¿Recuerdas las circunstancias de su muerte?"

"No. Recuerdo que– fue reinstalado como director después de que fuera confirmado que Ya-Sabes-Quien había regresado."

"Interesante." Hubo más anotaciones. "¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de la guerra?"

"Era una sanadora. En la sala del hospital. Mucha gente que no pude salvar–Yo recuerdo perder. Algo–algo no funcionó. Harry murió. Ellos–ellos lo colgaron desde la Torre de Astronomía y lo vimos pudrirse. Ellos–ellos colgaron a Ron y a su familia a su lado. Y a Tonks y Luoin. Ellos los torturaron hasta la muerte. Luego me pusieron en aquella celda y me dejaron ahí."

Hermione temblaba mientras hablaba. La cama del hospital se movió e hizo un rechinido enojado.

La sanadora pareció no haberlo notado e hizo más notas.

"Esto es muy inusual e interesante. Nunca he escuchado de un estado de fuga como este. Estoy ansiosa por escuchar lo que piensa el especialista."

"Me alegra ser tan interesante". Dijo Hermione, su labio se curvó cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a la sanadora.

"Tranquila, querida. No soy del todo insensible. Míralo desde una perspectiva médica. Si hubiera algo de tu pasado que fuera lógico para tu mente proteger, sería lo que seguía de la guerra–por lo que claramente estás traumatizada. En lugar de eso, ¿qué decidió tu mente proteger? Las identidades de tus padres, y la estrategia de guerra de la Orden. Tu magia no eligió proteger tu psique decidió proteger a todos los demás. Eso es muy interesante."

Hermione supuso que lo era, pero todo se sentía como demasiado.

Solo poder ser hábil de hablar era abrumador. Poder hablar. Estar fuera de su celda. Todo se sintió como si fuera demasiado. Demasiado crudo. Demasiado brilloso.

No dijo nada más. Después de unos minutos de anotaciones, la sanadora la vio de nuevo.

"A menos de que el especialista se oponga, te quedarás en la enfermería durante una semana de recuperación antes de que podamos procesarte. Eso te dará tiempo de aclimatarse a la luz y al sonido de nuevo y someterte a terapia que necesitarás para tu recuperación de tortura y esa concusión que tuviste durante tu chequeo."

La sanadora empezó a caminar fuera y luego pausó.

"Espero que decir esto sea innecesario, pero supongo que dada tu Casa e historia lo tengo que decir. Estás en una encrucijada, señorita Granger. Lo que pasará después es inevitable, pero tienes una elección en qué tan desagradable lo fuerzas."

¿Con ese consejo de despedida? ¿Amenaza? ¿Advertencia? Hermione no estaba del todo segura. La sanadora desapareció detrás de la cortina de división.

Hermione miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Aún seguía en Hogwarts. Se había cambiado de su ropa de prisión a un set de pijamas. Subiendo las mangas, decepcionada se dio cuenta de que nadie había cometido el error de quitarle las esposas alrededor de cada una de sus muñecas.

Levantó una muñeca frente a su cara para inspeccionarla. Se le habían encajado inmediatamente antes de que la encarcelaran en su celda, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver cómo se veían en realidad.

En la luz, parecían simplemente ser brazaletes alrededor de cada muñeca. Brillaban como un centavo nuevo. Estaban bañados en cobre, como ella adivinó.

En la oscuridad de su celda, pasó una incontable cantidad de tiempo tratando de averiguar lo que eran exactamente. La simple respuesta era que repriman su magia. Cómo exactamente lo hacían, y cómo podría quitarselas mientras estaba a ciegas y muda había tomado mucho pensamiento.

Cuando finalmente se admitió a sí misma que era imposible quitarlas, empezó a averiguar cómo trabajaban.

Ella odiaba y admiraba a quien fuera que las había hecho. Estaba segura que por la forma en la que el cobre conducía su magia tenía núcleo corazón de dragón en cada una de ellas, posiblemente extraídas de su propia varita.

Las esposas se sentían específicamente en sintonía con ella.

En su celda durante todos sus intentos de ejercer magia sin varita, la magia se deslizó por sus brazos hacia sus manos para ser lanzada y luego simplemente– disolverse cuando alcanzaba las esposas. Confirmando ella misma que en realidad estaban bañadas en cobre, entendió inmediatamente como funcionaban.

El cobre succionaba la magia en sí mismo. Ella recordó a Binns enseñando en Historia de la Magia sobre usar materiales además de madera para las caritas. Cobre había sido una de las obvias opciones debido a su conductividad de magia natural. Desafortunadamente es demasiado conductiva. Chupaba cualquier destello de magia que detectaba, no importaba si era a propósito o no. Hechizos explotaban de las caritas de cobre antes de que el mago terminara de nombrar el hechizo. Apenas podían tocar las varitas sin que explotaran. Dos laboratorios de varitas explotaran y la pérdida de cuatro dedos del pie convencieron a los fabricantes de varitas de intentar usar otra cosa que no fuera cobre. 

El núcleo de las varitas, Hermione estaba segura, era acero. El cobre junto con el corazón de dragón quitaban su magia y la depositaban en el núcleo de acero donde era efectivamente neutralizado.

La ingenuidad la ponía furiosa.

Esposas de acero eran bastante comunes en las prisiones mágicas. Amortiguaban la magia lo suficiente para evitar que los prisioneros lanzaran algo poderoso. Siempre ha sido imposible neutralizar completamente la magia de una bruja o mago con acero. Ellos siempre podían empujar un poco de magia a través de él o lo dejarían crecer hasta que una ola de magia accidental explotara sobre ellos. El cobre resolvía eso. Con su fuerte conductividad, especialmente ayudado con el núcleo mágico absorbía casi toda la magia de construyéndose dentro de Hermione.

Efectivamente la convertía en Muggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione debajo de Hogwarts por saharok_illustration: https://www.instagram.com/p/CH3whVIMe4N/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Portada 1 por Flyora: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_i3bNAHaJq/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Portada 2 por Flyora: https://www.instagram.com/p/CG-0s67gV22/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	2. Capítulo 2

"Hermione…" escuchó a alguien respirar. 

Subiendo la mirada desde sus esposas, vio una cabeza mirando entre la cortina que dividía. Entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente. Era Hannah Abbott.

Un grito de horror escapó de los labios de Hermione.

Hannah solo tenía un ojo.

Su ojo derecho estaba mirando fijamente a Mione, pero su ojo izquierdo se había ido. Había un negro, enorme agujero en su cara como si lo hubieran arrancado.

La mano de Hannah se levantó inmediatamente y cubrió el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

"Perdón. Siempre es horrible cuando la gente lo ve por primera vez."

"¿Qué– pasó?" Hermione forzó las palabras fuera.

No conocía ningún maleficio que sacaba los ojos de tal manera. Había demasiadas maldiciones, pero ninguna con tan grotescos resultados.

"Umbridge– ella lo sacó con la punta de su varita cuando-cuando intenté escapar. Ella hizo que los sanadores lo dejaran así. Para producir efecto." Hannah volteó un poco la cabeza para ocultar aún más su rostro.

"Aunque se metió en problemas por eso." Hannah bajó su cabeza así que ahora estaba viendo al suelo. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera de alguna manera muerta. "Ahora corta dedos normalmente. Si eres irrespetuoso. Si tratas de escapar. Si la miras mal. Parvati y Angelina, apenas les quedan dedos."

Hannah observó fuertemente a Hermione con su ojo restante. 

"Deja tu Gryffindor morir, Hermione. No intentes ser valiente. No intentes ser inteligente. Solo mantén tu cabeza abajo. La gente ha intentado escapar durante meses. Cualquiera que sea atrapado queda mutilado. Cualquiera-que sale– nos tomó muchos intentos antes de que nos fuéramos cuenta– las esposas que tenemos-," Hannah levantó su propia muñeca revestida de cobre, "tienen un rastreador en ellas, si pasas de las fronteras, mandan al Gran Juez y cuelgan el cuerpo en el Gran Salón para que lo tengamos que ver caer."

Hermione sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada violentamente en el pecho. Sus dedos se contrajeron contra la tela de la manta que la cubría. Apenas podía respirar. "¿Quién?"

"Ginny. Ella fue el primer cuerpo que trajeron de vuelta. Todos pensamos que en realidad habías escapado. Porque desapareciste. No pensamos que solo te habían puesto en otro lugar…"

La voz de Hannah se apagó y miró a Hermione. "Ni siquiera sabes por qué te trajeron de vuelta, ¿o sí?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Los guardias hablan demasiado. Después de la guerra, todos pensamos que el "Señor Oscuro empezaría a esclavizar a todos los Muggles. Pero– resultó que sus rangos estaban más exhaustados de lo que nos dábamos cuenta. Aparentemente ser inmortal lo hace paciente. Decidió que repopular los rangos de magos sangre pura sería lo primero que haría. Él personalmente unió a los sangre pura. Los hizo casarse con órdenes de empezar a reproducirse. 

El rostro de Hannah se contrajo con desdén mientras recitaba esta información. 

Las cejas de Hermione se fruncieron con sorpresa. ¿Un esfuerzo de repoblación? La guerra se había prolongado con un gran número de víctimas dado el tamaño de la población mágica, pero Hermione no pensó que Voldemort se daría cuenta, mucho menos que le importara. Matrimonios arreglados no eran exactamente raros entre sangres puras– pero ser mandatorios parecían ser extremos. Ella se preguntaba cómo se sentían sus seguidores.

"Había apenas bebés. Los rangos de fertilidad de sangres puras han bajado durante años. Hubo algunos embarazos que causaron revuelo en todos. La mayoría terminaron antes de tiempo. O fueron abortados accidentalmente. Bueno,"– La voz de Hannah se volvió amarga– "aparentemente ver la extinción del mundo mágico europeo ha hecho que el Señor Oscuro abriera su mente en la parte de la puridad de la sangre. Ha decidido empezar un programa de cría con todos los prisioneros mestizos y los que hayan nacido como muggles he tiene en mano. Solo nosotras mujeres, ya que es un peor destino que un hombre nacido muggle toque a una mujer sangre pura. Todas estamos hechas para producir bebés hasta que nuestros úteros se agoten."

Hannah se veía igual de enferma como Hermione se empezaba a sentir.

"Esa es la razón por la que finalmente te dejaron salir," dijo Hannah, gesticulando impotentemente. "Están usando archivos médicos y escolares para decidir quién de nosotras es elegible. La sanadora dijo que estabas hablando– ella es la cabeza de todo esto. Aparentemente se especializa en genética mágica. Somos sus ratas de laboratorio. Están checando la fertilidad de todas."

Hannah ahora estaba llorando. Hermione la observó fijamente, sintiéndose débil con shock. No podía ser verdad. Todo era terriblemente distópico. Era alguna pesadilla que estaba soñando dentro de su celda. 

“Tenemos que salir de aquí,” dijo en una voz tan firme como podía.

Hannah negó con la cabeza.

“No podemos. ¿Acaso no me oíste antes? A menos que te cortes la manos, nunca te podrás ir con esas esposas. Ellos ni siquiera hacen registros aquí. Angelina perdió su dedo índice para averiguar eso. El Señor Oscuro lo guarda personalmente. Por eso cuando alguien escapa, siempre va el Gran Juez tras ellos.”

Hannah volteó rápidamente a los lados, moviendo su cabeza para conseguir una pequeña mejora en la vista pasando las cortinas de privacidad.

Hermione siguió la mirada de Hannah. No había nada ahí.

“¿Quién? ¿Quién es el Gran Juez?” Preguntó Hermione. No recordaba ese título..

Hannah miró hacia arriba. “No lo sé. Nadie lo ha visto sin su máscara. Todos hablan de él. Es la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Voldemort no sale mucho, así que el Gran Juez aparece en su lugar. Hicieron ejecuciones públicas hace pocas semanas– más de veinte personas. Mató a cada uno de ellos con la Maldición Asesina. No tomó descansos. Solo fue siguiendo la línea. Nadie ha visto al señor Oscuro emitir tantas tan seguido.”

“Eso– no podría ser posible,” dijo Hermione, negando dudosamente con la cabeza 

Hannah se acercó a Hermione y bajó la voz. “Lo sé. Pero he visto los cuerpos después de atrapar a los que escapan. Siempre los atrapa. McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Profesora Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood; esos son a los que conocerías. Han habido más. Muchos más. Miembros de la Orden fueron los que más trataron de escapar. Todos han regresado como cuerpos. Siempre es la Maldición Asesina.”

Hannah dudó y miró fijamente a Hermione. “No hagas algo estúpido, Hermione. No te estoy diciendo todo esto para que intentes escapar. Te estoy tratando de advertir. Es el infierno. Tienes que estar preparada para eso--porque si no lo estás– vas a salir caminando y quedar mutilada, y no significará nada.”

Hannah parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero pasos sonaron más allá de las cortinas. Una expresión de terror recorrió su rostro, y la cortina divisora cayó mientras se hacía hacia atrás.

La cortina del otro lado de Hermione se abrió de golpe, y la sanadora de antes reapareció, se veía agobiada.

“El Señor Oscuro quiere ver tu examinación por sí mismo'', dijo la sanadora, estirándose y tomando el brazo de Hermione fuertemente.

Hermione trató de soltarse instintivamente. Ella sacó su brazo del agarre de la sanadora y se dejó caer del otro lado de la cama para crear distancia.

“Oh, tu pequeña estúpida bruja.” La sanadora suspiró e hizo un gesto a alguien que estaba fuera de la visión de Hermione. "Aturdanla y traiganla".

Dos guardias aparecieron detrás de la cortina y dispararon dos aturdidores sucesivos a Hermione. Esquivó el primero, pero el segundo tocó su hombro. Ella cayó como una piedra.

Cuando despertó, estaba atada a una mesa en un oscuro pasillo. Sus brazos y piernas estaban reprimidos, todavía temblando por la tortura. Más lazos ataban su cabeza y barbilla, poniendo su cabeza en lugar. Había un pequeño mago parado a lado de ella. El mismo Voldemort estaba parado en el otro lado. 

El pequeño mago estaba hablando en un delgada, temblorosa voz señalando la proyección del cerebro de Hermione. 

“No– no se parece a nada que haya visto a-antes. Normalmente la pérdida de m-m-memoria mágica ocurre g-g-generalmente a través del cerebro cuando uno lo genera por s-s-si mismo. Una p-persona ni siquiera puede decir su nombre. Pero este está d-dirigido. Como hechizos de desmemorización. Una fuga disociativa, o en este caso m-muchos de ellos. Casi como la auto-desmemorización. Su magia ha escondido recuerdos específicos dentro de lo que sólo puedo describir como casi una c-c-calcificación de capas mágicas. Probablemente nunca hubiera pasado sin las específicas cir-circunstancias de su encarcelamiento. Esto t-t-tomó tiempo. Su cerebro ha ido reforzando lentamente una línea de d-defensa a lo largo de los meses. Casi como una almeja que hace una perla, los ha estado enterrando lentamente bajo capa tras capa. Se puede decir que algunos han estado más protegidos que otros en función de la intensidad con que brillan.”

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron. “¿Podrían estos recuerdos ser recuperados con legeremancia?”

El pequeño mago parecía aún más nervioso. En su labio superior se habían acumulado tenues gotas de sudor.

“Es– es poco probable. Esto es como una pared de oclumancia individual de fuerza excepcional alrededor de cada recuerdo específico. Es– es p-posible si el Maestro Legeremens es lo suficientemente p-p-poderoso.”

“Me gusta pensar que lo soy,” dijo Voldemort, viendo hacia los ojos de Hermione. Ella los cerró con fuerza inmediatamente, pero era demasiado tarde.

Ella pensó– que tal vez había conocido a la oclumancia antes. Con su magia básicamente arrebatada, no tenía ninguna habilidad para poder levantar un muro en su mente. Voldemort se disparó como una flecha, enterrándose profundamente a través de sus recuerdos y pasando lentamente a través de ellos. Era como si su mente estaba siendo aplastada dentro de la de él. 

Su niñez. Hogwarts. Él no estaba preocupado por los recuerdos bloqueados de sus padres. Después del quinto año, cuando todo se volvió borroso, su interés creció. Examinó sus recuerdos de la sanación. Todos esos cuerpos. Todas esas lesiones. Demasiada gente. Mientras más se acercaba a el final de la guerra, había más recuerdos bloqueados. Trató de sumergirse en ellos. Trató de apuñalar su camino a través de la magia con pura fuerza. Ninguno de ellos cedería ante sus violentos e insistentes ataques.

La estaba rompiendo. La fuerza era increíblemente dolorosa, y de alguna forma el dolor continuó incrementando hasta el punto en el que se sentía imposible que no estuviera muriendo de él. Hermione se retorcía mientras buscaba escapar– para escapar de la invasión. Gritos la rodeaban y solo siguió, y siguió, y siguió.

Finalmente Voldemort salió de su mente. Furioso. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que los gritos eran de ella. Para ese entonces, habían sido reducidos a pequeños lamentos de dolor más allá de las cuerdas vocales destrozadas. Sollozos guturales que seguían ahogándose mientras su pecho seguía sufriendo espasmos de dolor, y luchaba por respirar.

No me gusta que me guarden secretos. Con Potter muerto no debería de haber nada oculto. ¿Qué escondes?” dijo Voldemort. Sus dedos huesudos tomaron su cara y la volteó para que viera sus ojos. 

“Yo– no– lo sé–,” dijo. Su voz era ronca y rota, y débilmente trató de soltar su mandíbula de su agarre. 

“¡Llamen a Severus! Y al Guardián. Será castigada por esto,” dijo Voldemort. Sondeó brutalmente la mente de Hermione hasta que ella quedó inerte y apenas consciente sobre la mesa.

Umbridge llegó primero, ella parecía realmente aterrorizada.

“Mi Lord, mi Lord,” dijo ella, dejándose caer al piso, gateando hacia él.

“Crucio.” Voldemort dijo el hechizo, furia evidente en su tono. 

Umbridge gritó. Ella gritó, y gritó, y se torció en el suelo. Hermione casi se sintió mal por ella 

Después de varios minutos, finalmente se detuvo. 

“¿Tú creíste, Guardián, que siguiendo la letra, pero no el espíritu de mis órdenes te salvarían?”

Umbridge solo gimió. 

“Sabía de tu desagrado por la sangre sucia, pero esperaba que tu obediencia hacia mí sería suficiente motivación para retenerte. Tal vez necesitas un recordatorio permanente.”

“Mi Lord–"

“¿Cuál es ese castigo que tanto le gusta repartir entre sus cargos? Nudillos, ¿no es así? Dime, Guardián, ¿cuántos dedos tendrías si te quitara un dedo por cada mes que trataste de volver loca a la Sangre Sucia?”

“Nooooooo.” La voz de Umbridge se elevó en un chillido. Ella todavía estaba temblando y con espasmos en el suelo

“Quizás debería ser indulgente,” dijo Voldemort, caminando lentamente hacia ella mientras lloriqueaba y se arrastraba a sus pies. “Tu trabajo ha sido mayormente bueno. En vez de dieciséis, lo haré a la mitad. Ocho nudillos como recordatorio de que dije que quería a la Sangre Sucia de Potter completamente intacta.”

“Por favooooor…” Umbridge se estaba levantando del suelo, llorando.

Severus Snape entró a la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Incapaz de soportar las consecuencias de tu propia invención?" Voldemort se burló, y movió su varita mientras se alejaba de Umbridge. "Llevensela. Déjenla en prisión cuando terminen."

Dos Mortifagos se acercaron y arrastraron a Umbridge fuera de la habitación mientras ella rogaba y lloraba disculpas.

"Severus, mi leal sirviente," dijo Voldemort volteando hacia el Maestro de Pociones. "Me encuentro con un acertijo en mis manos."

"Mi Lord," dijo Snape cruzando las manos respetuosamente frente a él y bajando la mirada.

"Supongo que recuerdas a la Sangre Sucia." Voldemort volteó de nuevo hacia Hermione, mirándola fijamente y pasando un dedo esquelético a lo largo de su boca sin labios.

"Por su puesto. Fue una alumna increíblemente difícil de enseñar." Snape caminó hacia Hermione, quién todavía seguía atada a la mesa.

"Asies, y una muy buena amiga de Harry Potter, el chico que murió," dijo Voldemort, acariciando su varita ligeramente. "También era parte de la Orden si bien recuerdo gracias a tus demasiados años como mi espía. Cuando Potter murió, ella fue capturada, y yo ordené que la encerraran pero que la dejaran intacta dado el caso de que la necesitará. Desafortunadamente, La Guardián consideró oportuno repartir su propio castigo por delitos pasados. Durante todo este tiempo encarceló a la Sangre Sucia bajo privación sensorial."

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron un poco.

La mano de Voldemort se recargaba en el hombro de Snape. "De acuerdo a los sanadores mentales, la experiencia de la Sangre Sucia habilitada para cerrar sus recuerdos. Escondiendolos de ella y de mí. La identidad de sus padres-que no es ninguna consecuencia. Más vital, demasiados recuerdos de la guerra, particularmente cerca del final. Esta pérdida de memoria ocurrió después de que Potter murió después del fin de la guerra. ¿Qué es lo que podría estar escondiendo?" Había amenaza en la voz baja y sinuosa de Voldemort. Pausó por un momento y luego volteó hacia Hermione. "Tal vez como alguien quien la conocía durante ese tiempo, tendrías una idea de lo que falta ".

"Por supuesto, Mi Lord."

Hermione encontró los fríos, ojos sin fondo de Snape observándola. No tenía ya más fuerza para tratar de resistir mientras él se hundía en su conciencia.

Él no se molestó con antiguos recuerdos. Fue directamente a la guerra y barrió los recuerdos rápidamente pero a fondo. Parecía tener diferentes categorías como objetivo. Sanación. Elaboración de pociones. Juntas de la Orden. Investigaciones.

Conversaciones con Harry y Ron. Peleas. La batalla final. Cuando Snape se atravesaba con un recuerdo bloqueado, parecía pausar y considerar sus alrededores antes de intentar abrirlo.

Su invasión fue dramáticamente menos traumática que la de Voldemort pero Hermione todavía estaba llorando y temblando cuando finalmente se retiró lentamente. Sus manos se apretaron espasmódicamente en donde estaban atadas.

"Fascinante," dijo Snape, mirando hacia Hermione con una expresión conflictiva

“¿Algún indicador?” La mano de Voldemort apretó el hombro de Snape, y su tono era sospechoso.

Snape se dio la vuelta y bajó su mirada. “Para ser honesto, Mi Lord, la Sangre Sucia y yo tuvimos muy poco contacto durante los últimos años de la guerra. Las juntas de la Orden a las que asistí están todas ahí. Lo poco que sabía sobre ella es que estaba alejada de pelear, actuando como sanadora y maestra de pociones. Esos recuerdos siguen ahí. Estoy tan perdido como lo que ella está ocultando.”

“Si la orden tenía secretos aún, los quiero saber,” dijo Voldemort, sus rojos ojos entrecerrandose. 

“Por supuesto,” dijo Snape su tono sedoso y recatado. “Desafortunadamente, la mayor parte de los más informados de la Orden están muertos. Si no fue en la batalla final, fue de tortura o de intentos de escape. Además de la señorita Granger, no hay nadie más vivo llevando esa información.”

Voldemort miró fijamente a Hermione. Sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de furia y calculaban mientras pasaba su dedo lentamente por su boca. Luego volteó hacia el sanador mental.

“¿Hay alguna manera de recuperar estos recuerdos?” dijo Voldemort, su varita colgando de la punta de sus dedos con una amenaza casual

“Bueno, e-eso es muy difícil de s-s-saber.” El sanador palideció. “Es p-p-posible. Ahora que las circunstancias que lo provocaron fueron r-removidas. Con el t-tiempo, puede que r-regresen.”

“¿Y qué hay de tortura? He roto hechizos de obliviación con tortura en el pasado.”

El sanador parecía verde. “Eso p-p-podría funcionar. P-p-pero– no se sabría cuáles desbloquearía. Usted p-p-podría solo obtener unos p-pocos a-antes de que se volviera loca.”

Voldemort miró especulativamente a Hermione. “Entonces la quiero observada. Cuidadosamente. Por alguien que sepa el instante en el que empiecen a regresar. Severus, la dejaré bajo tu cargo.”

“Por– supuesto, Mi Lord.” Snape hizo una reverencia.

“¿Te opones?” Voldemort usando la punta de su varita para forzar la vista de Snape hacia arriba. Movió la cabeza de Snape hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

“Nunca. Sus deseos son órdenes.” La expresión serena de Snape se onduló bajo el escrutinio.

“Aún así tienes objeciones,” dijo Voldemort, bajando su varita y volteandose para ver a Hermione.

“Partiré mañana para Rumanía,” dijo Snape, “para investigar los rumores sobre la insubordinación sobre la que oímos. El viaje, como habrá notado cuando me lo asignó, será una tarea delicada, compleja y rigurosa aún sin la adición de una prisionera que requiere completo monitoreo. Yo– soy reacio a decepcionarlo en cualquiera de estos asuntos.” Puso su mano en su pecho e hizo una reverencia nuevamente.

Voldemort pausó y parecía estar considerando, reposaba sus manos en la mesa a lado de Hermione y se inclinaba para estudiarla. Mientras estaba parado ahí, un movimiento del otro de Hermione cautivó su atención. La sanadora a cargo del programa de reproducción de Voldemort se había acercado y estaba susurrando una pregunta al sanador mental.

“M-Mi Lord,” dijo el sanador mental caminando dudosamente cerca, “La sanadora Stroud trajo a mi atención un p-punto que le p-p-podría interesar.”

“¿Si?” El interés de Voldemort parecía insignificante. No volteó a ver ningún sanador. 

“Embarazo mágico, Mi Lord,” dijo la sanadora Stroud con una orgullosa sonrisa. “Hay algunos casos en archivos en los cuales indican que estos embarazos tienen la habilidad de cerrar fugas mágicas.La magia de un niño es compatible pero lo suficientemente diferente a la de su madre como para tener un efecto corrosivo sobre la magia acumulada. No es nada concluyente, dada la rareza. Sin embargo, es posible. La señorita Granger tiene una habilidad mágica excepcional– usted mismo lo notó y la quería incluída en el esfuerzo de repoblación. Si la deja en el programa, hay una probabilidad de que el embarazo desbloquee sus recuerdos. Pero—" dudó un poco. 

“¿Qué?” Voldemort volteó a ver a la sanadora Stroud, lo que la hizo palidecer y estremecerse.

“Usted sería incapaz de inspeccionar su mente durante el embarazo.” dijo la sanadora Stroud hablando rápidamente. “Magias invasivas tales como la legeremancia cargan un gran riesgo de aborto no deseado. Es a veces tan traumático que puede resultar en infertilidad mágica. Tendría que esperar, aún si supiera que los recuerdos estuvieran volviendo, hasta que el bebé naciera. A menos que el padre, quien compartiría una especie de firma mágica con el niño, sería quien hiciera la legeremancia.”

Voldemort miró fijamente a Hermione mientras pensaba, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su pecho como si estuviera aliviando una herida.

“Severus.”

“Mi Lord.”

“El Gran Juez es un legeremens, excepcional, ¿cierto?”

“Así es, Mi Lord,” dijo Snape. “Su habilidad es muy parecida a la mía. Lo hizo entrenar con mucho cuidado.”

“Su esposa ha sido encontrada mágicamente estéril, ¿no es así?”

La pregunta fue directamente dirigida hacia la sanadora Stroud.

“Si, Mi Lord,” contestó inmediatamente

“Entonces manden a la Sangre Sucia con el Gran Juez. Deja que la reproduzca y la controle.

Stoud afirmó con la cabeza. “La puedo mandar en dos semanas. Quiero asegurar su condición y entrenarla.

“Dos semanas. Hasta que esté embarazada, quiero que la traigan cada mes para que pueda examinar su mente personalmente.”

“Si, Mi Lord.”

"Llévensela de vuelta a Hogwarts entonces.” Voldemort los despidió con un gesto de su mano.

El cuerpo de Hermione todavía estaba sufriendo un leve espasmo cuando las ataduras en ella fueron desatadas. Ella pensaba que tenía que hacer—algo. Escupir. O negarse. O– implorar.

Lo que sea menos estar ahí mientras Voldemort casualmente la mandaba a reproducirse.

Su cuerpo se reusaba a cooperar. No podía hacer nada mientras sus manos eran tomadas de la mesa y fue levitada a través del pasillo.


	3. Capítulo 3

La cama que ocupaba Hannah estaba vacía cuando Hermione regresó al ala del hospital en Hogwarts.

La Sanadora Stroud vertió una poción por la garganta de Hermione tan pronto como fue acostada en la cama. El dolor en la mente de Hermione bajó un poco. Parpadeó, y los danzantes puntos negros en su vsión filamente emperzaron a desaparecer.

Hermione sintió náuseas. Su interior se agitaba y se encogía como si tuviera veneno dentro que su cuerpo no pudiera expulsar. Aún seguía temblando. Quería voltearse y acomodarse como una pelota, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo.

“Cuídenla con sus vidas. Si alguien intenta tocarla o si quiera tocarla, tendrán que requerir mi permiso,” escuchó a la sanadora Stroud decir.

Hermione se volteó y apenas podía ver las siluetas de dos altos hombres detrás de Stroud. Sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente a Hermione. 

Stroud lanzó varias protecciones de monitor sobre Hermione que se elevaron, brillando alrededor de su cuerpo. Después de que inspeccionó las proyecciones durantes unos minutos, Stroud se volteó y empezó a caminar, sus batas de sanadora ondeando detrás de ella.

Hermione veía al techo, tratando de absorber todo lo que le había pasado en ese día.

Sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero no podía contener las lágrimas. 

Resignación y desesperación se habían entrelazado con su alma desde el momento en que vio morir a Harry.

Después de ver morir a gente a quien amaba en agonía, sabía que su turno para sufrir la estaba esperando.

Ahora había llegado.

A Hermione nunca le había dado miedo la muerte. Su miedo estaba en la forma en la que moriría. Había observado las peores formas para poder irse.

La muerte de Harry había sido un asesinato compasivo en comparación con la tortura a la que habían sido sometidos los Weasley, Remus y Tonks.

Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie a pocos metros de donde estaba enjaulada Hermione cuando miró a Ron y gruñó "¡Esto es por mi esposa!"

Luego lanzó una maldición que convirtió la sangre de Ron gradualmente en plomo fundido. Hermione observó como la maldición corría lentamente por el cuerpo de Ron, destruyéndolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Ella estaba indefensa, no podía hacer nada-- no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Arthur Weasley había quedado permanentemente confundido por una maldición durante la guerra. No entendía la razón por la cual estaba en dolor o estaba muriendo.

Dejaron a Molly hasta el final. Así podría ver a sus hijos morir.

Remus duró horas más que los demás. Su licantropía lo siguió curando hasta que se quedó allí colgado, sin responder. Finalmente alguien disparó la maldición asesina por aburrimiento.

Las imágenes de las muertes se habían reproducido tantas veces en la mente de Hermione que pensaba que eventualmente el dolor se iría.

Nunca lo hizo

Cada vez se sentía igual de fuerte. Igual de fresco.

Una herida que nunca sanaría.

La culpa del sobreviviente, pensó, ese era el término muggle para eso. Una miserable descripción. No capturaba ni una sola fracción de amplitud de agonía en su alma.

Para Hermione, reproducirse con un Mortifago era un destino el cual nunca se le había ocurrido. Ser violada–el riesgo había sido considerado. Esto se sentía como violación en cámara lenta. Sin embargo, la situación era mucho más compleja que eso. Lo que sea que tuviera en su mente, era más importante. Más importante que cualquier otra cosa No podía dejar que cayeran en manos de Voldemort.

No tenía miedo de que su cadáver se pudriera en el Gran Comedor. Ese destino no era nada comparado a renunciar a lo que estaba protegiendo. O comparado a ser violada y llevar al hijo en su vientre y que fuera separado de ella en el momento en el que naciera. 

Escapar, se dio cuenta, que era un lujo el cual no se podía dar. Lo importante sería morir rápidamente. Antes de que pudieran detenerla y evitar nuevos intentos.

Ella se acostó en silencio en la cama y tramó.

Los días pasaron lentamente. Ninguno de los prisioneros que eran traídos al hospital se atrevía a hablar con Hermione con los guardias siempre a los costados de su cama.

Sanadores llegaban varias veces en el día para valorarla y tratarla. Se llevaban frascos de sangre y un poco de cabello para analizarlos. Un terapeuta llegó para tratar a Hermione por la tortura. Por los temblores.

Finalmente, la mayoría de los espasmos intermitentes cesaron. Los dedos de Hermione todavía tendían a moverse espasmódicamente ante sonidos inesperados.

Ya no estaba acostumbrada al ruido.

Ella recordaba una vida llena de ruido en el pasado; en clases, comidas, en el ala del hospital después de las batallas. Ahora cualquier sonido inesperado la tomaba desprevenida. El golpe en una puerta o un estrépito de botas, el sonido de las olas de ellas–ellas se sentían como sensaciones físicas en su carne.

Ella temblaría.

El nervioso sanador mental venía frecuentemente con la sanadora Stroud para examinar el cerebro de Hermione y su condición psicológica. Había preocupaciones sobre su estabilidad general. Nombraban una simulación de hechizos en su cerebro para observar cómo reaccionaría ante público, espacios cerrados, contacto físico, Gore. Si iba a explotar mentalmente, ellos querían que pasara en el ala del hospital.

Aparentemente, además de los espasmos. Hermione estaba diagnosticada como lo suficientemente estable. Cuando cesaron los temblores de tortura más severos después de cuatro días de terapia, decidieron que estaba lista para el entrenamiento.

En el quinto día, la dejaron salir del ala del hospital. Los guardias la llevaron directamente al Gran Salón.

Habían hileras e hileras de sillas acomodadas viendo hacia el frente del salón. Las sillas estaban llenas con mujeres vestidas en monótonos vestidos grises.

Umbridge estaba de pie en la plataforma en el frente, hablando con alegría sacarina. Estaba vestida de un tono rosa tenue con un gran colgante colgando de su cuello. Una de sus manos estaba muy vendada.

"Han sido elegidas para ayudar a construir el futuro que nuestro Señor Oscuro ha imaginado. Ustedes han sido otorgadas con el privilegio de traerlo a la realidad." dijo, y sonrió. "Ustedes son los pocas que se encuentran dignas de ello".

Umbridge sonaba mecánica, mirando a las chicas con ojos brillantes llenos de odio. La falsa sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Sus ojos seguían parpadeando hacia un rincón de la habitación.

Hermione volteó ligeramente y vio a dos Mortífagos parados sin máscaras; Corban Yaxley y Thorfinn Rowley. Estaban mirando a Umbridge con expresiones de aburrida diversión.

"El Señor Oscuro ordenó que ustedes fueran entrenadas para cumplir sus deberes sin fallar. Este es un gran honor que se les ha sido otorgado; no quieren defraudarlo. Ustedes son importantes para el Señor Oscuro. Por eso, deben estar protegidas tanto de los demás como de ustedes mismas ".

La sonrisa de Umbridge de repente se agudizó, mostrando un borde malicioso. Gestionó hacia la parte de atrás, y Yaxley y Rowley caminaron hacia adelante. Umbridge se volvió hacia los guardias de la prisión alineados a lo largo de una pared.

"Piquenlas a todas. Sean concienzudos al respecto".

Algunas de las mujeres sentadas se encogieron o trataron de alejarse, pero la mayoría de ellas apenas se movieron cuando los guardias comenzaron a hechizarlas. Los cuerpos se desplomaron en las sillas o cayeron al suelo.

Hermione estaba de pie hacia la parte de atrás. Observó a las mujeres caer. Reconoció a un puñado de ellas; Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Cho Chang y Romilda Vane. Hermione pensó que algunas de las otras mujeres podían ser más grandes y jóvenes de los años en Hogwarts. Había unas pocas mujeres más grandes también, aunque ninguna parecía pasar de los treinta. Había alrededor de cien de ellas.

Umbridge vio a Hermione en la parte de atrás. "Aturdanla también." dijo Umbridge, mirando con veneno a Hermione.

Ellos dudaron.

La sanadora Stroud apareció desde la periferia de la visión de Hermione.

"Háganlo", dijo con un fuerte asentimiento de aprobación.

Hermione fue noqueada antes de que pudiera prepararse.

"Rennervate."

Hermione se sentó aturdida. Había sido movida, y se encontró acostada a lado del rastro de las mujeres.

Ellas estaban acostadas en hileras. Algunas seguían inconscientes, y los guardias iban caminando despertandolas. Otras estaban sentadas, mirando a las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Hermione miró a las suyas. Los brazaletes mágicos se veían diferentes; un poco más anchas, y ahora sin ningún broche. Un círculo perfecto de cobre alrededor de cada muñeca.

"Propiedad del Gran Juez" estaba gravado en la superficie de ambas esposas.

Lo que más preocupaba a Hermione era el objeto frío debajo del metal que podía sentir presionando ligeramente contra sus muñecas internas. Las esposas estaban bien ajustadas y no podía mirar debajo para discernir qué era. Estaba claro–la razón por la que las habían aturdido era para remover y reemplazar las esposas. Probablemente con algo peor de lo que ya eran.

El reloj en la pared indicaba que horas habían pasado desde que el aturdimiento había empezado. Cualquiera que haya sido el proceso, había llevado tiempo.

Una larga mesa apareció en el Gran Salón, cubierta de armas.

No podía ser una trampa más obvia.

Todas se levantaron cautelosamente y solo miraron fijamente.

"Acérquense," Umbridge dijo con voz persuasiva, llamándolas desde al lado de la mesa. "Vamos, vengan a ver."

Nadie se movió.

Umbridge parecía decepcionada. Ella claramente esperaba que alguien fuera lo suficientemente ingenua para apresurarse cerca de la mesa y tratar de armarse.

"Tú ahí. Vean acá." Umbridge señaló a una mujer en la multitud. Hermione pensó que la mujer podría ser del año de Hermione. Mafalda, ella pensó, de Slytherin.

La mujer obedeció lentamente, encogiéndose de aprensión.

"Levanta algo," Umbridge le ordenó.

Mafalda se acercó lentamente, pero cuando su mano estaba a unos pocos centímetros de un cuchillo, ella se lo arrebató abruptamente con un grito.

Umbridge sonrió triunfante.

"Ahora todas, acérquense. Vean lo que pasa."

Todas las mujeres avanzaron a regañadientes. Hermione se acercó con creciente temor, su mente especulando. Debe de haber una especie de hechizo de barrera añadido a las armaduras; algo que las prevenía de acercarse a ciertos objetos.

Extendió su mano desde una distancia considerable y se acercó lentamente. Cuando sus dedos estaban a diez centímetros de una daga en la mesa, una sensación de quemarse empezó a rodearlas. Ella apartó su mano con amargura. Sus opciones si necesitaba recurrir al suicidio de repente se vieron dramáticamente limitadas. Ella observó los diferentes objetos: pernos de ballesta, cuchillos, espadas, hachas, cuchillos de cocina, abridores de cartas, incluso largos clavos de acero. El hechizo para crear la barrera de castigo parecía haber sido completo. Ella catalogó cada artículo cuidadosamente.

Eso no podía ser todo lo que las nuevas esposas hacían. Poner un hechizo de barrera era mágica simple. Había algo más complejo en el nuevo set.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y se volvió a inquietar.

"Estos nuevos brazaletes las mantendrán a salvo y aseguran que los hogares a los que serán enviadas tomarán buen cuidado de ustedes. El jefe de familia llevará un amuleto que le permitirá encontrarlas siempre y saber si alguna vez están en peligro. Dada"– Umbridge sonrió dulcemente,– "la común peligrosa y volátil naturaleza entre Muggles, evitarán que cometan actos de violencia contra nadie, incluídas ustedes mismas. Las ayudarán a obedecer inquebrantablemente al Señor Oscuro en esta generosa oportunidad que les ha dado ".

Varias mujeres sollozaban de forma audible.

"Después de todo, estos son importantes magos a los que servirán. No queremos ningún error o accidente les sea inconveniente."

Un hechizo de barrera, posiblemente algún tipo de hechizo de compulsión, y combinado con un hechizo de monitor, eso era lo que Hermione sentía bajo las esposas, una pieza de monitor, rastreando su bienestar físico.

Hechizos de monitor eran comúnmente usados en salas de psiquiatría en los hospitales para alertar a los sanadores cuando era probable que se fueran a lastimar a sí mismos o actuar. Trataba el ritmo cardíaco hormonas, viendo picos y surgimientos. Había unas complejas que estaban atrapadas en la conciencia. En realidad, no era leer mentes pero daba una impresión sobre el estado y las inclinaciones del usuario.

Tratar de cometer suicidio o esplcapar sin ningún tipo de arma, atrapada dentro de una especie de hechizo de compulsión, sin ninguna indicación mental o aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca, sería casi imposible.

Hermione se congeló parada en el Gran Salón mientras absorbía todo. 

Los días se fusionaron en una neblina de pavor.

Ellas fueron entrenadas.

Umbridge sostendría lo que parecía una pequeña linterna y daría una instrucción. Cuando terminó de hablar, la linterna brilló ligeramente y las esposas se calentaron a medida que la magia se hundía.

Insertando compulsiones en sus mentes. Fue hecho gradualmente. Parecía que cada instrucción necesitaba tiempo para echar raíces en sus psiques. Para moldear su comportamiento.

_ Serás callada. _

_ Obedecerás. _

_ No lastimarás a nadie. _

_ No ofender a las esposas. _

_ No te resistirás cuando te acuesten. _

_ Después de ser acostada, no te moverás durante diez minutos. _

_ Harás lo que sea para quedar embarazada rápidamente y reproducir niños sanos. _

_ No tendrás sexo con nadie que no sea el hombre asignado. _

Mientras los días pasaban, Hermione podía ver los efectos de las instrucciones en otras mujeres.

Cada vez eran más y más calladas. Durante los primeros días, habían susurros silenciosos en la noche. Para el tercer día, los cuartos estaban mayormente callados, aparte de los sollozos ahogados.

Hermione estaba ligeramente separada de las demás. Siempre había un guardia vigilándola.

Umbridge se mantenía lejos de Hermione, aunque sus ojos destellaban hacia Hermione en triunfo cada vez que se imponía una nueva compulsión.

Cualquiera que fuera la magia oscura que se estaba utilizando para habilitar el hechizo de compulsión, era delicada. Con cada nueva instrucción, los sanadores entraban y ejecutaban diagnósticos sobre las mujeres.

Un día, una de las chicas rompió bruscamente y se puso de pie gritando. Ella agarró su silla y la levantó en el aire antes de estrellarla contra la mujer que estaba a su lado. Para cuando los guardias habían aturdido a la mujer que gritaba y se la llevaron, el hombro de la mujer estaba destrozado.

Parecía haber más instrucciones planeadas, pero después de ese evento, la Sanadora Stroud decidió que lo que estaba programado era más que suficiente.

Hermione yacía en la oscuridad cada noche y tramaba.

Si no podía escapar, su mejor esperanza era morir gracias a la varita del Gran Juez.

Él era, por lo que Hermione había sido capaz de colectar, muy fácil de asesinar. Si pudiera provocar que actuara sin pensar, podría matarla antes de detenerse.

Si lo lograba, Voldemort podía matar al Gran Juez. Haciendo del mundo un mejor lugar.

Tendría que ser rápida al respecto. Astuta. Si era tan buen legeremens como Snape decía, entonces el Gran Juez encontraría la intención en su mente.

Tal vez no importaría.

Alguien tan lleno de odio era probablemente mucho más rápido con sus emociones que con su razón. Ella podía usar eso a su ventaja y poner una soga alrededor de ambos cuellos.

"Desnúdense," dijo Umbridge varios días después.

Hermione no estaba segura si era la compulsión o simplemente la futilidad de la resistencia que la hizo obedecer automáticamente.

Probablemente ambas.

Ella, junto con las demás mujeres, desabotonó su monótono vestido gris y se quitó su ropa interior. Se quedaron de pie, temblando en la habitación. Quedaban setenta y dos de ellas. Veinte habían sido removidas por la Sanadora Stroud por preocupación de que enloquecerían al igual que la chica que gritaba.

Todas estaban de pie desnudas sin nada más que los brazaletes de cobre en sus muñecas, doblándose para esconder sus cuerpos de evaluaciones lascivas de los guardias.

"Vístanse en estos."

Con el movimiento de su varita, Umbridge desplegó una gran pila de ropa. Vestidos y túnicas de color escarlata brillante. Roja como la sangre.

No ropa interior.

Hermione era lo suficientemente delgada que apenas podía extrañar usar un bra pero el no usar ropa interior era profundamente sentido. como un nervio crudo.

"Y estos, para el frío del invierno," dijo Umbridge, sonriendo mientras desplegaba otra pila de ropa. Medias de lana hasta los muslos.

Entonces Umbridge añadió un montón de gorros blancos y zapatos escarlata de suela plana.

Hermione se puso todo.

El gorro fue hasta el final. Sus alas bloqueaban su visión periférica casi completamente. Distorsionaba su oído.

Ella solo podía ver directamente hacia adelante. Si quería ver algo a su derecha o izquierda, tendría que voltear su cabeza completamente.

Todo fue elaborado cuidadosamente para reducir la vulnerabilidad.

Ellas apenas podían ver, apenas podían escuchar, no podían resistirse, no podían rehusarse, no podían escapar.

Su bienestar dependería por completo de hacerse querer por quienquiera que las poseyera.

Entonces ellas serían dóciles.

"Si se van de casa, están requeridas a usar estos gorros. No son para ser miradas." Umbridge comandó. "Este es el fin de mi entrenamiento hacia ustedes. No puedo esperar para ver a los niños que traerán."

Los ojos de Umbridge estaban enquistados en la cara de Hermione, el odio en ellos era tan denso que Hermione casi podía sentirlo vidriar su piel. Umbridge sonrió con una sonrisa fría y gentil y luego se giró y se fue.

Alguien rozó el brazo de Hermione. Alguien tan cerca que ni siquiera se giró y no pudo ver quién era con las alas oscurecidas en el camino.

"Lo siento," la voz de Angelina susurró. La voz de Angelina se rompió, como si estuviera reprimiendo un sollozo. "Estabas en lo correcto. Debimos de haberte escuchado."

Hermione abrió la boca para preguntarle a Angelina a que se refería. Antes de que pudiera sacar la pregunta, una duda mano se acercó a su brazo. Se encontró arrastrada a una pequeña habitación.

La sanadora Stroud estaba sentada en un largo escritorio apilado con papeleo. Tenía un archivo abierto que parecía tener un calendario. Los cuadrados estaban llenos de espacios para marcar los días.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba a mediados de Noviembre del 2004. No se había dado cuenta de la fecha hasta ese momento.

"Senorita Granger," la Sanadora Stroud dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba, "Estoy muy contenta de haber podido mantenerte en el programa".

Hermione no dijo nada. Miró fijamente a la mujer ante ella.

"Yo sé que no escogiste esto, pero dado el lado que escogiste durante la guerra, seguramente estás complacida de que se reconozcan tus habilidades mágicas." Stroud estudió a Hermione, sus ojos burlando y su expresión extrañamente cálida. "Ya no habrán Sagrados Veintiocho después de esto. Las futuras generaciones simplemente serán mágicas. Estoy segura de que puedes ver la ventaja de esto."

Hermione se quedó allí, maravillándose internamente por la lógica retorcida que la mujer ante ella empleó para aclarar su conciencia.

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que una respuesta estaba en orden. A juzgar por la expresión de Stroud, esperada.

"¿Me estás mandando a ser violada y quieres que vea la ventaja en esto?" ella finalmente dijo, arqueando las cejas hacia arriba.

Los ojos de la sanadora Stroud brillaron brevemente y se enfriaron.

"Yo no soy responsable de todas las decisiones aparte de seguridad. Te puede sorprender escuchar esto, pero estoy invertida en tu salud y felicidad."

"¿Aún si fuera estéril?"

Hermione miró hacia abajo y estudió el calendario de cabeza, tratando de leer los números y adivinar la fecha exacta. El brillante papel blanco hizo su visión borrosa e hizo que sus ojos dolieran.

La Sanadora Stroud volteó los ojos y suspiró. "Claramente no hay forma de razonar contigo. Aún eres muy emocional sobre todo. Tal vez algún día, una bruja con tu inteligencia podrá apreciar lo que estoy intentando hacer."

Hermione no dijo nada. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de leer el calendario de nuevo. Sus dedos temblaron.

La Sanadora Stroud puso un archivo encima de las fechas y se levantó. Hermione miró hacia arriba.

"El Señor Oscuro está ansioso por que estés debajo de la supervisión de alguien capaz de monitorear tus recuerdos. Pedí una extensión, para ver cómo tu entrenamiento te afecta, pero llegarás a la ventana de tu fertilidad en unos días, y el Señor Oscuro te quiere embarazada lo más pronto posible. Te ayudaría a prepararte físicamente, pero parece que no quieres mi ayuda. El Gran Juez es casado. Estoy segura de que sabrá que hacer y no le importará entrenarte para satisfacerlo."

La sanadora Stroud le dedicó una sonrisa fría y tenue y Hermione se estremeció. Su estómago se retorció dolorosamente.

La sanadora se acercó a su cajón y sacó una bolsa. 

"Esto te llevará al estado del Gran Juez. Te están esperando."

Se acercó a Hermione. Hermione retrocedió.

Dejó caer la barbilla y trató de respirar. Solo necesitaba un momento para prepararse. Para prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de afrontar y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Extiende tu mano," la Sanadora Stroud dijo mientras caminaba alrededor del escritorio acercándose a Hermione. El corazón de Hermione estaba latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho mientras mordía su labio y trataba de tragarse el miedo que se alzaba en ella como una marea.

Indefensa. Indefensa. Obediente.

_ Serás obediente. _

La mano de Hermione comenzó a alzarse sola. Una moneda cayó en la palma de su mano. Instantáneamente sintió un tirón detrás de su ombligo mientras se iba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Serás callada, serás obediente." por keerthi_draws: https://www.instagram.com/p/CK4UQsthLBm/?igshid=1u51bpdqrrfuh


	4. Capítulo 4

Hermione reapareció en un vestíbulo oscuro.. Era una inmaculada, vacía habitación. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa circular lacada en negro. Había un largo bouquet con flores blancas en la mesa.

Se volteó lentamente. No quería perderse de ningún detalle, pero las estúpidas alas del gorro actuaban como cegadores. Solo podía ver directamente hacia adelante. 

Una grande escalera a la derecha. Fríos pasillos que guiaban a la oscuridad y más allá de la casa. Era una mansión, y una enorme en base a la altura de las escaleras.

“Hola, Sangre Sucia.”

Una fría voz la hizo congelarse.

Volteandose lentamente, se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

Era más grande.

El último recuerdo que tenía sobre él era durante su quinto año, cuando él estaba en el escuadrón inquisitorial. Se elevaba sobre ella, y su rostro había perdido todo rastro de juventud. Había una peligrosa, refinada brutalidad en la que él se quedaba de pie. 

La forma en la que la miraba...

Sus ojos eran como los de un lobo; fríos y salvajes. 

La letalidad en él era palpable.. Mientras la miraba, ella se sintió segura, él se podía acercar y desgarrar su garganta mientras la veía a los ojos. Luego dar un paso atrás, solo preocupándose de que ella no manchase sus zapatos de sangre.

Él era el Gran Juez. 

La mano derecha de Voldemort. Su verdugo.

El número de sus amigos que había asesinado: Ginny, McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Profesora Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood… la lista podría seguir y seguir. Aparte de los que habían sido torturados hasta la muerte después de la batalla final- todas las personas que ella conocía que habían muerto después de la muerte habían sido asesinadas por el Gran Juez.

La mujeres le habían susurrado durante sus primeras noches. Contándole sobre el mundo de terror que se había perdido mientra estaba encerrada debajo de Hogwarts.

No había pensado que podía ser alguien a quien ella conocía

Alguien tan joven. 

Miedo se apoderaba de ella. No estaba segura de como controlar el shock. 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar- o siquiera procesar la realización, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y él abruptamente se abrió camino en su mente.

La fuerza casi la hizo desmayarse

Su invasión mental era como una espada, yendo directamente a sus recuerdos. Cortó a través de la frágil barrera que ella trató de erigir con los jirones de magia interna que pudo convocar. Taladró su camino a los recuerdos bloqueados. 

Era como tener un clavo enterrándose en su cabeza. 

La precisión y la fuerza implacable.

No iba a parar de tratar de romperla. Se sentía casi peor que la maldición cruciatus. Duró más de lo que pudo la maldición de tortura sin volver loco al receptor.

Cuando finalmente paró, ella se encontraba acostada en el piso. Malfoy estaba de pie sobre ella, mirándola mientras ella se estremecía por el trauma de su intrusión.

“Así que, en realidad has olvidado todo,” dijo mientras la evaluaba. “¿Qué es lo que crees que estás escondiendo en ese cerebro tuyo? Perdiste la guerra.”

No podía responder.

No tenía respuesta.

“Bueno,” dijo, acomodando ligeramente su túnica. “El Señor Oscuro fue lo suficientemente amable para mandarte conmigo. Si llegas a recuperar tus recuerdos, yo seré el primero en saber.”

Él le sonrió por un momento antes de que su rostro se volviera frío e indiferente. Luego pisó sobre su cuerpo y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se puso de pie arrastrándose, temblando por la angustia mental y la rabia impotente que sentía.

Lo odiaba.

Nunca había odiado a Draco Malfoy antes. 

Simplemente había sido un matón adoctrinado, un síntoma de una enfermedad de la que otros eran responsables. Ahora-- lo odiaba. Por lo que se había convertido. Por lo que había hecho. 

La poseía.

Estaba atrapada debajo de su talón, y tenía la intención de aplastarla hasta que tuviera lo que quería.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras se obligaba a pensar más allá de su repentina rabia. Su plan seguía siendo el mismo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar o engañarlo para que la matara. 

Él no era lo que ella esperaba. Esperaba que el Gran Juez fuera alguien controlado por sus emociones, y aunque el Mafloy que conoció durante la escuela lo era, ahora parecía alguien frío como el hielo. 

Que, por supuesto, debió de haberse dado cuenta. Legeremancia, oclumancia; la clave para ellas era el control. La capacidad de compartimentarse a uno mismo detrás de sus paredes.

Se necesitaría astucia para hacer que él se rompiera lo suficiente como para cometer un error como matarla. Lo que sea que ella haría, no podría lograrlo inmediatamente. No podía apresurarse. No podía ser descuidada. Tendría que quedarse ahí, esperar, y asegurar lo que le vendría hasta que encontrara una salida.

El pensamiento la tenía temblando. Sentía como su garganta se cerraba mientras tragaba y trataba de pensar. 

El sonido de unos talones llamaron su atención. Una pequeña rubia entró a la habitación. Ella y Hermione se miraron fijamente durantes varios momentos.

“Así que, tú eres eso,” dijo la bruja, elevando su nariz con un olfateo. “Quítate ese estúpido sombrero y ven conmigo. Tenemos que revisar las instrucciones todos juntos antes de que te lleve a donde te tenemos que guardar.”

La rubia se volteó con su talón y empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación. Hermione la siguió lentamente. La bruja se le hacía familiar. Una Greengrass, Hermione Pensó. No Daphne, pero tal vez la hermana menor.

Hermione no podía recordar su nombre. 

Llegaron a un salón. Malfoy ya estaba allí, reclinado en una silla de aspecto delgado y luciendo aburrido.

Hermione se quitó el sombrero. 

“Entonces,” dijo la bruja quien Hermione asumió que era la esposa de Malfoy mientras se sentaba en la otra silla. “La Sanadora Stroud mandó un paquete de instrucciones. ¿Quién sabía que los Sangre Sucia venían con instrucciones? Que conveniente, ¿no lo es?

El sarcasmo en la voz aguda de la bruja era quebradizo.

“Solo leelo, Astoria,” dijo Malfoy, mirando brevemente hacia la bruja con una mueca de desprecio.

Astoria. Así que ese era el nombre de la esposa de Malfoy.

"Veamos. No maldecir o torturar o abusar físicamente. Tiene que ser alimentada. Podemos hacerla trabajar, pero no más de seis horas al día. Y tiene que pasar por lo menos una hora al día fuera."

Astoria se rió algo maniaticamente.

"Es como tener crup, ¿no? ¿Quién lo diría? Ah sí. Que agradable. Recibiremos una lechuza  cada mes durante los cinco días en los que eres requerido– actuar, Draco. La Sanadora Stroud incluyó una nota personal aquí, mencionando que ya que gracias al interés específico del Señor Oscuro en la familia Malfoy y la Sangre Sucia, ella vendrá en persona cada mes para revisar si eres exitoso."

Astoria parecía tan histérica que Hermione se sorprendió de que no hubiera comenzado a gritar y romper una silla.

"Escucha esto. ¡Estoy permitida a observar! Sabes, para asegurarme de que todo esté clínicamente correcto entre tú y la Sangre Sucia."

Astoria se veía increíblemente pálida. Sus ojos azules casi se veían trastornados. Sus manos estaban temblando, y arrugó los papeles en sus manos y los golpeó sobre la mesa de té.

"No lo haré," dijo ella, su voz afilada y vibrante. "Si te opones, puedes arrastrarme en frente del Señor Oscuro mismo antes de que me hagas Avada. ¡Yo no observaré!"

Ella gritó lo último.

"Haz lo que quieras, ¡sólo cállate!" dijo Malfoy, su tono era vicioso mientras se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó congelada cerca de la pared.

Astoria se sentó temblando en su silla durante varios minutos antes de que le hablara a Hermione.

"Mi madre engendró crup. Pequeñas cosas bonitas," dijo Astoria. "Que divertido de observar que ahora se hará con magos."

Hermione no dijo nada. Solo se quedó de pie a lado de la pared tratando de no moverse. Intentando que sus dedos no espasmearan. Estoy pretendiendo ser un árbol, ella pensó hacia ella misma.

Astoria finalmente se levantó.

"Te enseñaré tu cuarto. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no quiero verte. Entiendo que esos brazaletes tuyos te cuidan de cualquier problema."

Fueron hacia abajo por un largo pasillo y luego por una estrecha, parcialmente sellada puerta que daba hacia escalera serpenteante de sirvientes. Después de descender tres pisos, entraron a un largo, gran salón de la casa. Estaban en un ala diferente. Todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas de espesas cortinas. Era frío; los muebles todos cubiertos con sábanas de polvo blanco.

"Este ala está desocupado," dijo Astoria como si no fuera obvio. "Tenemos más sirvientes de los que necesitamos. Quédate aquí y fuera de la vista a menos de que seas llamada. Los retratos te echarán un ojo."

Astoria empujó una puerta para abrirla. Hermione entró. Era una gran habitación. En el centro había una cama con dosel y una sola silla con respaldo de orejas cerca de la ventana. Un gran armario colgando de la pared. Sin libros 

Todo estaba frío y desnudo.

"Si necesitas algo, llama a un elfo doméstico." dijo Astoria antes de cerrar la puerta. Hermione escuchó a sus pasos desvanecerse. 

Estar ahora sin supervisión sin estar en una celda se sentía disorientante. El cambio repentino era al mismo tiempo emocionante y aterrador, como si hubiera saltado repentinamente de un acantilado.

Tiró su sombrero en el piso y luego camino hacia una ventana. El frío, ventoso campo seguía hasta donde ella podía ver. Mientras lo asimilaba, consideró la situación.

Malfoy y Astoria claramente no se agradaban el uno al otro.

Era difícilmente sorprendente. Si los matrimonios arreglados no eran ya lo suficientemente disfuncionales, tenerlos arreglados por Voldemort por el único propósito de reproducción tenía que haber sofocado cualquier chispa potencial. Especialmente después de que fallaran reproducirse.

Astoria no parecía particularmente temerle a Malfoy, así que presumiblemente él no era tan irascible como para ser violento con ella. Ella parecía en gran parte resentida e indiferente hacia él.

No parecía ser un esposo atento por ningún tramo de la imaginación. Su consideración por Astoria parecía ir en la línea de encontrarla como una plaga que estaba obligado a soportar.

Lo que sea que Astoria sintiera sobre su esposo o matrimonio, la presencia de Hermione como sustituta claramente dolía. Parecía determinada a ignorar la existencia tanto como pudiera.

Hermione no tenía ninguna objeción. Mientras hubiera menos jugadores por los cuales preocuparse, mejor. Si tenía que preocuparse por defenderse o apaciguar a Astoria, sería un desafío adicional. Si Astoria fuera atenta a su esposo, eso haría que escapar o encontrar una manera en la cuál manipular a Malfoy mucho más desafiante. Si Astoria estaba primeramente preocupada en pretender que Hermione no existía, era el escenario más fácil. Hermione se quedaría fuera de la vista, en las sombras, lo más que pudiera. Hasta que hubiera una oportunidad para actuar.

La clave sería estudiar a Malfoy. Descubrir qué era lo que lo guiaba. Cuáles eran sus vidrios. Lo que ella podría explotar en él.

Él no parecía particularmente interesado en Hermione aparte de averiguar qué era lo que estaba escondiendo en sus recuerdos perdidos. Si ese era el caso, era un alivio. Tal vez él también decidiría dejarla sola. Ella estaba segura de que si él lo deseaba, se le podrían ocurrir infinidad de formas de torturarla sin poner en riesgo su fertilidad.

Draco Malfoy era el Gran Juez.

Todavía era impactante.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado durante la guerra para hacerlo tan despiadado?

El odio que se necesitaba para lanzar una maldición asesina era tremendo. Para infligir una meta de muerte instantánea fuera de ti. Muchos magos y brujas oscuros solo podían hacerlo ocasionalmente. Esa era la razón por la cual habían muchas otras maldiciones para asesinar. Sadismo forzado en eso, pero la verdad es que ninguna otra maldición era irreversible e imparable como lo era la Maldición Asesina. El poder necesario para utilizar algo tan definitivo era– bueno, realmente no había nada con lo que compararlo.

La habilidad de Voldemort para lanzarla repetidamente era parte de la razón por la que causaba tanto terror.

La reputación del Gran Juez por usar la maldición era ya casi igual de legendaria. Eso lo llevaba al mayor rango de Mortífagos.

Y era Malfoy.

Ella tendría que moverse cuidadosamente. La casualidad con la que los Malfoys habían tratado su llegada indicaba total seguridad. Dejándola en el vestíbulo. Enseñándole la casa. Poniéndola en un ala inocupada. Hermione estaba segura de que no habían formas fáciles de escapar. Hasta que pudiera quitarse las esposas, Malfoy siempre sería capaz de encontrarla, y ella sería incapaz de enfrentarlo a él o alguien más.

Ella suspiró, y su aliento hizo un pequeño círculo de condensación en el frío vidrio del cristal de la ventana.

Levantando un dedo hacia el cristal, dibujo la runa de thurisaz: para defensa, introspección y enfoque. A su lado dibujó su reversión, su merkstave: para peligro, indefenso, malicia, odio y rencor.

Lo que necesitaba. Lo que tenía. 

Tenía que revertir su fortuna. 

Observó a las tunas desvanecerse mientras la condensación se evaporaba de vuelta a la habitación.

Ninguna de las mujeres había escuchado ningún susurro sobre la Resistencia aún existiendo. Además de Hermione, todos los miembros de la Orden que habían sobrevivido a la batalla final se sabía que estaban muertos. Sus cuerpos colgando para asegurar que no había lugar para secretas esperanzas. La Resistencia se había derrumbado con la muerte de Harry.

Voldemort parecía haber tenido cuidado de asegurarse de que la Orden del Fénix no tuviera una chispa con la que resucitar. A medida que la guerra se prolongaba a lo largo de los años, se había vuelto más cauteloso y menos seguro de su infalibilidad que durante los años de Hermione en Hogwarts.

Voldemort fue minucioso.

Eso era problemático. Si había elevado a Malfoy hasta Gran Juez, significaba que también Malfoy era problemático. No era alguien inclinado a cometer errores en juicio.

Tal vez aún había una Resistencia en alguna parte. Las mujeres en Hogwarts solo sabían lo que los guardias les habían dicho. Aún podría haber unas facciones trabajando en contra de Voldemort. Si Hermione escapaba, tal vez podría encontrarlos y eventualmente darles cualquier secreto que estaba guardando.

Dado que estaba en la casa de High Reeve, tal vez si fuera inteligente podría obtener información útil.

Si seguía actuando dócil y cooperativa.

Rota.

Si de verdad pensaban que ella estaba en realidad rota, eventualmente se volverían descuidados a su alrededor.

Ella lo estaría esperando.

Ella era muy buena esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hola, Sangre Sucia por _knar.m_: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKHxhUShE08/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> Hermione por nicoagain: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKFKlFrnPtM/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> Ella era muy buena esperando por Flyora: https://www.instagram.com/p/CAnSsmDATl4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	5. Capítulo 5

Hermione exploró la habitación en la que la había puesto. Había poco en ella que el ojo no veía inmediatamente.

El guardarropa estaba lleno de los mismos vestidos de color rojo escarlata y las túnicas que actualmente estaba usando. Estaban en diferentes pesos, presumiblemente para clima de verano e invierno. Los cajones tenían más sombreros y medias. Más zapatos rojos.

Hermione sacó un par del cajón y los observó. Las suelas eran delgadas, y eran de fábrica; se agotarían rápidamente. Si quería escapar, tendría que robar nueva ropa y zapatos. 

El retrato en la habitación era de una joven bruja. Bonita y rubia. Sin duda una de los ancestros de Malfoy. Tenía los mismos rasgos afilados y expresión desdeñosa. La bruja no podría haber sido más que una simple graduada de Hogwarts cuando fue pintada. Observó indiferentemente a Hermione, sentada casualmente en una silla con largo respaldo, un libro a su lado. 

Eventualmente Hermione se volteó y observó la habitación. Había una puerta diseñada para camuflarse con la pared en la habitación. Caminó hacia ella y la abrió.

Un baño, primeramente ocupado por una gran bañera. No regadera. Nada más que los más esenciales objetos fueron provistos: jabón, toallas, un cepillo de dientes, un pequeño vaso para agua. 

Hermione caminó y se lavó las manos. Cuando las retiró, fingió golpear accidentalmente la taza del mostrador. Golpeó el piso con un fuerte, agudo sonido pero falló en romperse o incluso agrietarse.

Tenía un hechizo de protección.

Malfoy era precavido.

Lo recogió y lo enjuagó antes de volver a colocarlo. Cuando se volvió, descubrió que también había un retrato en el baño. La misma joven bruja estaba estudiando a Hermione con una mirada de complicidad.

Hermione fingió 

Hermione fingió inocencia y caminó fuera del baño.

Después de una hora, no quedaba nada que posiblemente inspeccionar en su habitación. No era que Hermione esperaba encontrar algo o meterse en muchos problemas con la supervisión penetrante del retrato en la pared. Aparentemente la bruja había sido ordenada a observar a Hermione como un halcón. 

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y, después de un momento de vacilación, giró la perilla y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Su corazón inmediatamente empezó a latir con fuerza. 

El sentimiento de terror y libertad que experimentó por simplemente caminar hacia otro cuarto por su cuenta era asombroso. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se inclinó contra la pared y trató de dar un respiro. 

Sus dedos se movieron alrededor del pomo de la puerta mientras miraba a su alrededor y trataba de recomponerse.

El largo pasillo que desaparecía en la oscuridad se sentía tan– abierto.

Tragó nerviosamente. Ella asumió que algunos efectos de su largo encarcelamiento continuarían a perseguirla. En realidad, experimentarlo era más que inquietante. Era horroroso.

Sus intentos para respirar y calmarse estaban fallando. Su pecho se movía en pequeñas y rápidas inhalaciones.

El único sonido en la fría, oscura ala de la mansión.

Ella mordió su labio. Su mente– siempre había sido capaz de confiar en su mente. Incluso sus recuerdos bloqueados se sentían como un mecanismo de defensa. Encontrándose en pánico e hiperventilando porque había entrado en un pasillo por su propia voluntad–

Esto era una traición.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar de forma pareja. Trató de soltar su mano de de la perilla la cual estaba agarrando desesperadamente, como si se fuera a ahogar si la soltaba.

Su habilidad para razonar consigo misma y decirse que estaba bien era persuasión insuficiente para su mente y cuerpo.

Trató de obligarse a dar un paso lejos de la puerta, pero sus piernas se rehusaban a cooperar.

El terror pasando por su cuerpo la tenía congelada.

Era un pasillo. Solo un pasillo, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía permitido estar ahí. No habían comandos deteniéndola–

No había órdenes que la detuvieran...

...solo ella misma.

Después de estar ahí durante varios minutos, tratando y fallando de obligarse a moverse, Ella sollozó abruptamente y se acurrucó más cerca de la puerta.

No podía recordar la última vez que había llorado. Hace mucho tiempo en su celda.

Mientras estaba ahí temblando e hiperventilando en el pasillo de esa ala vacía de la mansión, ella lloraba. Por todos los que estaban muertos ahora. Por todos a los que Malfoy había matado. Por todas las mujeres en Hogwarts que habían sido enviadas a un mundo de horror. De rabia por las esposas que le rodeaban las muñecas, y las esposas que encontró, de alguna manera las había encerrado en su propia mente.

Fue de vuelta a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se tiró al piso y siguió llorando.

Le tomó un día entero para forzarse a ir al pasillo nuevamente.

Estaba determinada para hacerse vencer el pánico. La mañana siguiente, abrió la puerta completamente, se agachó en la cama y se obligó a mirar el pasillo hasta que su corazón dejó de latir dolorosamente en su pecho por la mera visión.

Ella perdería cualquier oportunidad de escapar si ni siquiera podía caminar fuera de su habitación sin tener un colapso mental.

Se sentó en su cama y comió el desayuno que apareció mientras contemplaba el problema.

Se había manifestado cuando estaba sola. No estaba segura de si era porque la compulsión de las esposas por ser obediente la había distraído previamente o si se trataba de una forma insidiosa de trauma mental; que el estar encarcelada durante tanto tiempo la había dañado hasta el punto en el cual ser controlada por otros era la única forma en la sabía funcionar. 

Ella esperaba que solo fueran las esposas, pero temía que fuera lo último. El encarcelamiento había devorado su psique de maneras que temía darse cuenta por completo.

Ella se armó de valor. Estaba determinada a superarlo. Costara lo que costara

Cuando la cena apareció esa tarde, se obligó a comerla mientras estaba sentada en la puerta abierta. Sus manos temblaban tanto que derramó la mitad de la comida de su tenedor. Cuando terminó de comer, el temblor en ellos se había aliviado lo suficiente como para poder beber agua sin derramarla por su frente.

Miró fijamente hacia el pasillo. Se quedó mirando todos los muebles envueltos y los numerosos retratos de aristócratas pálidos y de rostro frío.

Trató de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre Malfoy. 

¿Cómo había logrado escalar tan alto en los rangos de Voldemort a tan corta edad?

Él– había estado involucrado en la muerte de Dumbledore al principio del sexto año. Las circunstancias nunca habían estado del todo claras. Recordó haber sido abruptamente despertada por los gritos en el castillo después de que pasara. Minerva McGonagall y el resto de los profesores estaban pálidos y conmocionados mientras trataban frenéticamente de descubrir lo que había sucedido. Malfoy desapareció en el caos.

Era el primer y último gran evento de la guerra que Hermione asociaba específicamente con Malfoy. Después de eso desapareció dentro de los rangos de Voldemort. Otro Mortífago sin cara. 

Su madre había muerto varios años después de la guerra. Hermione recordó haber escuchado sobre la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy en la Mansión Lestrange. Había ocurrido durante una misión de rescate. Harry y Ron habían sido atrapados por Snatchers. Cuando la Orden fue a rescatarlos, un Mortifago perdió control de la maldición de fuego demoníaca y quemó la mansión con Narcissa y Bellatrix dentro.

La muerte de Narcissa llevó a Lucius Malfoy hacia la locura. Se había deslizado fácilmente dentro de los zapatos de locura de Bellatrix. Había culpado a Ron y a Harry por la muerte de Narcissa y se juró a sí mismo a vengarla cazando a los Weasley. El daño cerebral de Arthur Weasley y la casi muerte de George durante la guerra habían sido causadas por Lucius. Se convirtió en un cañón suelto dentro de los rangos de Voldemort. Había sido demasiado útil y mortal para que su insubordinación lo matara, pero constantemente bailaba en la línea.

Se le había ocurrido a Hermione que Lucius podría ser el Gran Juez, dado lo vicioso, lleno de odio y fácil de asesinar era. Y como no lo era, Hermione se presentó si aún seguía con vida. Tal vez después de la guerra cruzó la línea y fue asesinado. Hermione espera así. La forma en la que Lucius se había tenido mientras Ron moría gritando en agonía– Hermione nunca olvidaría ese recuerdo.

Pero Malfoy…

Ella no pensó que él sería tratado particularmente importante o considerado un significante Mortífago durante las juntas de la Orden que ella recordaba. Lo que sea que había hecho para escalar su camino hacia la punta había ocurrido después de la guerra. Tal vez había estado involucrado en lo que sea que causó que los planes de la Orden se desplomaran. 

Ya que había sido una sanadora, Hermione no había estado ahí para la batalla completa. Algo en su estrategia había ido mal. Habían más Mortífago de los que la Orden había anticipado. Voldemort había llamado la maldición asesina y Harry había caído. Luego había mandado a Lucius para confirmar si Harry estaba muerto. 

Harry no había estado muerto.

Así que Voldemort lanzó otra maldición asesina, y otra, y otra, y otra. Después de lanzar media docena de maldiciones asesinas, Voldemort mismo fue a revisar que Harry estuviera muerto. Como precaución, le drenó la sangre a Harry hacia el aire y lo colgó en la torre de astronomía. 

Todos observaron mientras Voldemort maldecía al cuerpo de Harry con una maldición de necrosis de acción rápida y todo su cuerpo se pudrió ante sus ojos.

Los ojos verdes en blanco de Harry- Hermione los veía cada vez que cerraba los suyos. La expresión de su rostro; la comprensión de que había fallado se había escrito en él en la muerte.

Hermione se congeló mientras pensaba en eso. 

Sus mejores amigos habían muerto ante sus ojos. Por algún giro extra cruel del destino, no se le había permitido seguirlos.

La habían dejado atrás.

Ella cuadró los hombros y se obligó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Ella se había enfrentado a todo tipo de horror. No iba a ser derrotada por su propia psique fracturada y un pasillo.

Un paso

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Su respiración se hizo más débil y apretó los puños hasta que pudo sentir sus uñas hundiéndose en la piel.

Cinco

Seis.

Siete.

Gota. Gota. Gota.

Se congeló y miró hacia abajo. Una de sus manos estaba goteando dejando un camino de sangre en el piso. 

Era del mismo color de su vestido.

Ella lo miró fijamente hasta que un charco del tamaño de un nudo se fue acumulando gradualmente a sus pies.

Luego siguió por el pasillo. Contó el sonido de las gotas en lugar de los pasos hasta que llegó al final.

No tenía ninguna destinación en mente, así que se volteó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta, tratando de abrir las perillas en las puertas en su camino. Algunas estaban cerradas. Otras no. Echó un vistazo hacia más habitaciones vacías, llenas de muebles cubiertos. Ella regresaría y las exploraría cuidadosamente después. Tal vez algo que encontraría ahí podría ser de utilidad 

Ella estaba temblando mientras volvía a entrar a su habitación. Se sentía drenada, inmediatamente se acostó en su cama.

Mientras se quedaba dormida, empezó a soñar sobre Ginny.

_ Ginny-- cerca del final de la guerra, con el pelo cortado por encima de sus hombros y una cruel larga cicatriz en un lado de su cara. Estaba acurrucada junto a una cama y miró bruscamente a Hermione como si estuviera asustada. _

_ La expresión de Ginny estaba llena de angustia, cubierta de lágrimas Estaba llorando incontrolablemente. _

_ “Ginny,” Hermione se escuchó a sí misma hablar. “Ginny, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó? _

_ Cuando Ginny abrió su boca para responder, el sueño se desvaneció.  _

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, sabía que seguramente debió de haber estado soñando. ¿Sobre qué estaba soñando? No podía recordarlo. Algo-- algo triste. Se apretó los ojos con la palma de las manos y trató de recordarlo.

No podía obligarse a acercarse a la puerta ese día. Se acercó a la ventana y observó a los jardines llenos de niebla que yacían afuera. Había un laberinto en un lado. Trazó el camino fuera con sus ojos.

Ella estudió todas las tierras del estado que podía ver. Tratando de tomar nota de lo que sea que le podría ser útil. ¿A dónde iría si se fuera a esconder? ¿Si estuviera tratando de escapar?

El día pasó lentamente

Tener un sentido del tiempo una vez más fue vagamente inquietante. El constante tic-tac del reloj llamaba constantemente su atención. Un sonido rechinante continuo. Si se permitía escucharlo durante mucho tiempo, sus dedos comenzaban a tener espasmos con cada clic de los engranajes.

Notó que su mente tenía una tendencia para deambular y perderse a sí misma. Se interrumpía a sí misma por algún pensamiento extraño y se daba cuenta de que habían pasado horas.

Cuando el día iba terminando, miró fijamente a la puerta. 

Se obligaría a salir de nuevo. Ella no había visto a Malfoy desde que había llegado. Tenía la intención de observarlo. Estudiarlo. Armarse con un cierto entendimiento de él.

Todos esos planes habían desaparecido durante los últimos dos días.

Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba colocando sus dedos alrededor de la perilla, hubo un pop repentino detrás de ella.

"Debes prepararte para esta noche, dice la señora" dijo el elfo, desviando sus ojos y luego desapareció.

Hermione sintió como si su corazón estuviera en su garganta. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Consideró por un momento no leerse a sí misma.

Sin duda, si lo hacía, Malfoy aparecería y la obligaría a hacerlo. Quién sabía qué más podría hacerle si ella lo provocaba. Las compulsiones en su mente se agitaron …

Obediente.

No resistir.

Su cerebro empezó automáticamente a catalogar las cosas que había sido instruida.

No estaba segura de si la compulsión la hizo racionalizar el obedecer o si obedecer en realidad era la elección racional.

Caminó hacia el baño y abrió el grifo del baño. El agua hirviendo se derramó y ella observó a la tina llenándose lentamente.

Se preguntó si de alguna manera podía ahogarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera llegar ahí. Como Lord de la mansión, él probablemente podría aparecer en cualquier lugar. Ella tembló cuando el pensamiento de él tuviera que sacarla, desnuda, fuera del agua con su pelo.

Se quitó sus túnicas y se hundió en el agua, silbando pero disfrutando del dolor. Ella difícilmente sentía algo estos días Aparentemente las esposas no la restringían del calor.

Esa era una información útil para archivar.

Después de que se había lavado, se secó con una lujosa toalla de baño de gran tamaño. Luego se puso un nuevo fresco set de túnicas. El largo, escarlata, abotonado vestido, y luego la abierta escarlata túnica. Luego se puso las medias. Ella las odiaba demasiado. Si no estuviera helando dentro de la mansión, nunca las habría usado. Aparte del horrible color rojo, casi podía fingir que las túnicas eran solo ropa, pero la horrible falta de ropa interior la dejaba constantemente expuesta.

Ella solo conseguiría ropa interior si estuviera sangrando o embarazada. De no ser así, tenía que quedarse– accesible.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, sin saber que hacer. No estaba segura sobre a dónde se suponía que tenía que ir. Qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Astoria, blanca como una sábana.

"Bien, estás lista. Temía que tenía que mandar a Draco para sacarte de aquí," Astoria dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Hermione con una expresión crítica. "Te enseñaré a dónde tienes que ir esta noche. Después de esto, tengo que estar en otro lugar. Espero que te prepares y vayas ahí todas las noches designadas sin problemas. Estaba pensando... realmente no necesitas todas las partes del cuerpo que tienes solo para poder reproducir. Entonces, si está pensando en causar problemas, téngalo en cuenta." 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione y asintió.

Astoria salió de la habitación, conduciendo a Hermione a través de la casa, al vestíbulo, luego subió la gran escalera y bajó por un pasillo del segundo piso. Los retratos murmuraron al pasar.

"Puta."

Hermione lo escuchó murmurar más de una vez.

Astoria paró en la tercera puerta.

"Entra y espera. Draco entrará cuando lo desee, pero tú tienes que estar ahí a las ocho en punto."

Sin detenerse más, Astoria continuó por el pasillo y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Las manos de Hermione estaban temblando cuando agarró la perilla de la puerta y trató de abrirla. Al principio no quería dar vuelta, y tuvo que tomar varios respiros para calmarse y hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar lo suficiente y poder tomar la perilla y darle la vuelta.

Al entrar en la habitación, se fijó en todos los detalles que pudo.

Se sentía estéril.

Había asumido que su habitación estaba vacía y fría por indiferencia, pero quizás era simplemente la forma en que Malfoy era. Había una cama grande, un armario altísimo, un escritorio y una silla.

Hermione probablemente había imaginado que Malfoy tenía una habitación más lujosa. Todo verde y plateado con sábanas caras y almohadas cubiertas con demasiadas borlas.

La habitación que tenía ante ella podría haber pertenecido a un monje.

Era funcional. Eso era en realidad todo lo que podía decir sobre ella. Por eso Malfoy era tan frío.

Se apartó de la cama y se acercó a la silla junto al escritorio. Sentándose, miró hacia los contenidos de la superficie del escritorio. Pergamino y plumas en blanco. Levantó su mano dudosamente cerca de las plumas, preguntándose si era capaz de tocarlas. 

Mientras sus dedos se acercaban, sintió una leve sensación de quemarse y retiró su mano.

Su estómago se retorcía de terror y trató de distraerse recitando fórmulas de aritmancia mientras estaba sentada ahí.

Estaba acostumbrada a una espera sin fin. ¿Qué era una hora en comparación con dieciséis meses con privación sensorial? Su estómago se sentía tan retorcido que pensó que podría estar enferma.

De repente, la puerta hizo clic. Se levantó y volteó a ver a qué hora había entrado Malfoy. Su mano estaba en su garganta, aflojando su cuello. Él claramente no esperaba encontrarla ahí. Se detuvo abruptamente y la miró fijamente, en realidad pareció palidecer un poco antes de presionar sus labios en una fina línea. 

"Sangre Sucia," él dijo, después de un momento. "Parece que hoy es el día."


	6. Cpítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violación. La autora (senlinyu) hizo todo lo posible para representarlo de una manera que no sea innecesariamente gráfica, pero también trató de ser realista sobre el impacto de tal cosa. No se presentarán repetidamente tales escenas en este trabajo, pero es un elemento general de esta historia y no pensamos que sería honesto pasarlo por alto. Se aconseja la discreción del lector.

Hermione no dijo nada. Solo lo miró. 

Estaba aliviada de que no estaba temblando.

Se forzó a encontrar su mirada, recordando que solo tenía que durar un poco más– solo hasta que pudiera formular un plan.

Ella podría soportarlo. Ella lo haría.

No estaba segura sobre lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. ¿Esperaba que ella se acostara en su cama?

Pasó junto a ella hacia el armario y, después de poner la mano contra la puerta por un momento, la abrió.

Quizás Malfoy no era del todo un monje. El armario tenía casi una habitación entera dentro. La puerta tenía una barra llena, y Malfoy tomó una botella de whisky de fuego de un estante y sacó el corcho con los dientes. Escupiendo el corcho al piso, levantó la botella a sus labios y la miró fijamente.

Hermione solo esperó. 

Después de un minuto, sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento conjuró una mesa en medio del suelo. Hermione la miró fijamente, completamente perdida. Se volteó hacia Malfoy.

Él la miró con desprecio.

"Inclínate", dijo en voz baja, burlona, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa.

Hermione pensó que no se podía sentir más repugnada por él, pero aparentemente sí podía. Se mordió el interior del labio hasta que sintió que la piel se desmoronaba y la sangre le corría por la lengua mientras sentía que sus pies comenzaban a obedecer automáticamente.

Se acercó lentamente y después de dudar por un momento, se acostó sobre la mesa. 

La madera se enterraba en los huesos de su cadera. Apoyó las manos en los bordes y los agarró hasta que sus nudillos crujieron por la fuerza. Peleó para no temblar. Todo su cuerpo se sentía al borde de la intensidad de su vulnerabilidad. Sus oídos comenzaron a detectar cualquier sonido.

Hubo una pausa. Después escuchó a Malfoy acercarse lentamente. 

Se detuvo directamente detrás de ella y hubo otro silencio. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

El aire cambió.

“¿Aún eres virgen, Sangre Sucia? ¿Eso es algo que siquiera recuerdas?”

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que no lo sabía.

Dio un paso más cerca. “Estoy seguro de que Potter o Weasley estuvieron ahí en algún punto.” Ella podía sentir la burla en su tono.

Su mano se posó brevemente en la parte baja de su espalda mientras le subía la falda hasta la cintura. Ella sintió el frío aire de la habitación chocar contra su piel. Estaba temblando tan fuerte que la mesa estaba rechinando.

“Bueno, supongo que lo sabremos pronto,” él dijo y luego demandó, “Separa más tus pies.”

Se obligó a cambiar.

Sintió sus dedos sobre ella y se apartó un poco.

Murmuró en voz baja y sintió algo cálido y líquido dentro de ella. Un hechizo de lubricación. Se sobresaltó tan abruptamente que las patas de la mesa chillaron mientras se arrastraban por el suelo de madera.

“No podemos tener ningún tipo de daño o infección dada tu– utilidad,” explicó en un tono burlón.

Ella escuchó el click de su cinturón y luego, sin advertencia, la empaló consigo mismo

Trató de contener el sollozo que subió por su garganta, pero la abrupta invasión la tomó desprevenida. Cuando ella lloró, él se congeló, solo durante un momento, antes de que empezara a moverse de nuevo. Además de dónde se unían, él no la tocaba. Su mano derecha estaba agarrada de la mesa cerca de donde estaba la cabeza de Hermione volteada. Ella podía ver un anillo negro en su mano, brillando débilmente.

Cuando él se vino, su movimiento se volvió disparejo y más fuerte, y de repente se quedó quieto con un siseo.

Él se quedó ahí solo durante un segundo antes de alejarse de ella y caminar de vuelta al bar.

"Salte." Su tono fue agudo.

Hermione se congeló.

"No puedo." Trató de no llorar mientras lo decía, pero su voz se quebraba. "No puedo moverme durante diez minutos después."

Gruñó de rabia. La mesa debajo de ella desapareció repentinamente, y ella cayó en el suelo, golpeando su frente fuertemente contra el piso.

"¡SALTE!"

La habitación se estremeció.

Empujándose hacia arriba, ella huyó. Tropezando aturdidamente por el pasillo. Tratando de recordar el camino de regreso.

Su pecho estaba temblando mientras trataba de no hiperventilar. No podía ver claramente. Alzó la mano para encontrar que su frente se había partido donde la golpeó. Sangre estaba cayendo hasta sus ojos.

Se quedó de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras. Tratando de recordar el camino de vuelta. Sangre estaba llenando sus ojos. Ella podía sentir el fluido saliendo de entre en medio de sus piernas y bajando hacia sus muslos. Estaba temblando. Tratando de recordar dónde estaba su habitación.

Si se quedaba ahí– Astoria la encontraría y le sacaría sus ojos, o le cortaría sus dedos, o le sacaría sus dientes.

Se tambaleó y casi se cayó de las escaleras.

Estaba respirando de forma rápida y breve mientras trataba de no sollozar en voz alta.

Ella no podía entender– había sobrevivido la guerra. Había observado a sus amigos morir ante sus ojos. Se había mantenido cuerda, sola en una celda durante más de un año. Pero– ser forzada a ser cómplice en su propia violación. No lo podía soportar. No mientras sabía que lo volvería a hacer al día siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el que seguía de ese.

Ella miró aturdida hacia el vestíbulo.

Si solo se aventaba desde el balcón Malfoy no sería capaz de detenerla.

Ella habría terminado.

Ella se acercó y miró hacia abajo a la mesa en el vestíbulo. Solo un poco más cerca–

Un agarre en forma de vis se cerró alrededor de su brazo y la apartó.

Se volteó y encontró a Malfoy observándola, furioso.

"No–te–atrevas." Él gruñó las palabras. Su rostro blanco de furia.

"Por favor, Malfoy–" Estaba llorando. "Por favor–"

La arrastró por las escaleras y por la casa mientras ella lloraba. Él prácticamente pateó la puerta de su habitación mientras la arrastraba hacia ella y la aventaba a la cama.

"¡Evanesco!" él estalló, apuntando su varita a su cara, y la Sangre en sus ojos desapareció repentinamente. Lo siguió con un hechizo curativo y se quedó allí mirándola con furia sin velo.

"¿De verdad crees que no sé cuándo tratas de suicidarte, Sangre Sucia?" Él finalmente le preguntó después de que ella terminó de llorar.

"Solo déjame," ella dijo. Su voz parecía de madera, su pecho seguía temblando. "Estoy segura de que te darán una nueva Sangre Sucia para embarazarla. Tú también me odias, Malfoy. ¿En serio quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos? ¿Quieres ver mi cara en ellos? Estoy segura de que puedes crear una excelente excusa para matarme."

Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

"Si fuera así de fácil, te mataría en este momento. Por primera vez en tu vida, pareces haber subestimado tu valor. El Señor Oscuro está muy ansioso por ver qué tipo de descendencia produciremos. Cuando hayas producido unos cuantos herederos para mí, él tiene la intención de mandarte con otras viejas familias mágicas y ver qué tipo de herederos harás. Ustedes, pequeñas yeguas de cría, son una gran comodidad. El señor tiene todo un programa de crianza planeado– abarcando varias generaciones."

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

Él se acercó más, su expresión amenazante. "Tampoco hay que olvidarnos sobre esos recuerdos tuyos. El hecho de que hayas considerado de valor el ocultarlos incluso después de perder la guerra es causa de preocupación. Hasta que sepa la causa, tú no morirás. Sin embargo, cuánta libertad tienes en esta casa– y cuántas veces tengo que supervisarte para asegurarte– tus pequeñas contemplaciones suicidas decidirán eso ".

Hermione se sentó ahí congelada. De alguna manera había asumido que Malfoy sería su fin. Que la obligaría a dejarle a un niño, y luego ella sería desechada. No se le había ocurrido que ella estaba destinada para ir de una familia mágica a otra hasta que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar.

Malfoy observó su habitación y luego regresó su mirada hacia Hermione. Su expresión estaba tensa, y sus ojos acerados.

"Bueno," dijo, suspirando, "No tenía la intención de hacerlo inmediatamente después de cogerte por primera vez– pero ya estoy aquí y no tengo más planes para la tarde. Realmente no hay un momento como el presente. Hay que ver qué está pasando exactamente en esa pequeña mente de Sangre Sucia tuya. ¿Cuántas otras ideas tienes?"

Antes de que ella pudiera encogerse, él usó la punta de su varita para forzar su barbilla hacia arriba, y sus fríos ojos grises se hundieron en su conciencia.

Él ni siquiera se molestó con sus recuerdos bloqueados. Fue directamente a después de la guerra, su encarcelamiento y avanzó desde ahí. 

Hermione no peleó. Si trataba de empujarlo fuera, solo le dolería más, y aún así él forzaría su camino dentro. Ella colapsó en su cama mientras el peso de su mente se hundía en la de ella.

Sus dedos se movieron involuntariamente, pero por lo demás estaba quieta.

El pasó rápidamente a través de todos los largos, silenciosos, aislados meses y luego se movió lentamente cuando estaba siendo sacada de su celda, torturada, petrificada, y luego ser torturada nuevamente por no ser pinchada cuando ya había sido movilizada. Él tomó nota de su conversación con Hannah y la descripción del sanador mental sobre la condición de Hermione. Observó las técnicas que Voldemort y Snape habían usado para intentar entrar a sus recuerdos bloqueados. Él estaba particularmente interesado en su maquinación para suicidarse o escapar. Podía sentir su diversión condescendiente por quién había teorizado que podría ser el Gran Juez; como ella se había preguntado si podía aprovecharse de él y matarlo. 

Hermione no pudo encontrar la manera de apartar los pensamientos de él u ocultarlos. Cada vez que ella era capaz de juntar más de un hilo de magia, sentía las esposas de cobre introducirse y arrebatarle su magia. 

Él puso atención cuidadosa a las esposas. Las compulsiones que habían sido puestas. La mujer que gritaba y se quebró y casi golpeaba a alguien hasta la muerte. A la llegada de Hermione a la mansión y su reacción al verlo. A sus teorías respecto a él y a Astoria. Luego su cuidadosa exploración a su habitación y los ataques de pánico cuando trataba de caminar en el pasillo. 

Tardaron horas.

Estudió minuciosamente cada detalle. Todos los giros, todas las dudas, preguntas y teorías en su mente. Finalmente, cuando él llegó a su recuerdo sobre Astoria barriendo el dormitorio para recuperarla esa noche, se retiró. Al parecer, no le interesaba la idea de presenciar la perspectiva de ella al ser violada por él.

Hermione sintió como si su cráneo hubiera sido aplastado. Ella apenas se estremeció cuando él se quedó mirándola.

“ Tantos esquemas," dijo mientras acomodaba y movía su cabeza hacia atrás, evaluándola con ojos fríos y burlones. "Por otra parte, me sentiría decepcionado si no estuvieras planeando al menos un complot para intentar matarme y escapar. No puedo esperar a ver qué se te ocurre a continuación."

Se acercó hacia la cama hasta que su cruel rostro estaba a tan solo un respiro lejos del de ella. "¿De verdad crees que puedes engañarme para matarte?"

Hermione alejó su mirada de su rostro y miró fijamente en el dosel.

"Siéntete libre de intentarlo," Dijo con una sonrisa, "tan pronto puedas pasar por esa puerta por ti misma."

Luego se arregló nuevamente, y todo el humor se desvaneció de su rostro.

"Quédate fuera de mi habitación. No quiero encontrarte ahí nuevamente. Vendré a hacerlo aquí."

Él se burló de ella. "Haré que manden la mesa, así sabrás cuando esperarme."

Se volteó con su talón y salió sin decir otra palabra.

Hermione no se movió.

Ni cuando la puerta se cerró.

Ni siquiera cuando las manecillas del reloj sonaron implacablemente una y otra vez, indicando que eran las tres después de medianoche.

No cuando se dio cuenta de la sensación de costras en sus muslos, la débil sensación cruda de entre sus piernas, el desconocido dolor en su abdomen bajo.

Solo se quedó ahí.

Hace mucho tiempo… había una chica que peleaba. Quién creía que los libros y la inteligencia y la amistad y valentía podían vencer todas las cosas.

Pero ahora–

–esa chica se había ido.

Le había pasado de todo menos el ser asesinada durante la guerra.

Ahora– Draco Malfoy había hecho polvo a esa chica en una sola tarde. 

Él había violado física y mentalmente hasta la muerte, el último hilo de esa chica.

Hermione se acostó y miró fijamente hacia arriba a el dosel de su cama.

No le había dado mucha importancia a sus planes. Ella sabía que las posibilidades eran increíblemente pequeñas. Ahora– la burla de Malfoy había sellado la sensación de derrota que ella sentía.

Ella no se movió.

Cuando llegó la mañana, ella no se despertó. Fue a última hora de la tarde cuando finalmente se arrastró fuera de la cama y se bañó.

Malfoy apenas la había tocado, pero ella talló cada centímetro de su cuerpo en un intento de eliminar cualquier rastro de él.

En el proceso, descubrió una delgada cicatriz en su caja torácica la cual no podía recordar hacerse, así como débiles grupos de cicatrices que rodeaban su muñeca izquierda y la parte superior de su pecho.

Ella inspeccionó todas con cuidado pero se quedó en blanco sobre cómo o cuándo las había recibido. No pensó que había sido lastimada demasiado durante la batalla final. No había participado en incursiones o escaramuzas durante varios años antes del final de la guerra.

Mientras examinaba sus muñecas nuevamente, ella repasó en su mente todas las maldiciones que conocía que podrían causar tales cicatrices. Era una larga lista, Voldemort había creado una división en su ejército específicamente hecha para crear nuevas maldiciones. Hermione no podía recordar una batalla que no había tenido múltiples bajas simplemente porque no pudo identificar todas las nuevas maldiciones lo suficientemente rápido como para contrarrestarlas.

El agua se enfrió a su alrededor, pero no se levantó hasta que comenzó a temblar. Cuando fue de vuelta a su habitación, encontró que su almuerzo ya estaba ahí para ella. Ella lo comió con indiferencia.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se quedó de pie temblando frente a ella durante varios minutos antes de voltearse.

Ella observó al frío, nebuloso paisaje de Wiltshire fuera de su ventana. Presionando su frente contra el cristal, se dio cuenta del fuerte, frío dolor se hundía en su piel. Ella deseó que se hubiera hundido lo suficientemente rápido para entumecerla rápidamente.

No sabía qué hacer, que hacer planes más inútiles.

No había nada más que hacer. No libros que leer. Nada que ocupar su mente más que todos esos hechizos, y problemas de aritmancia, y recetas de Pociones las cuales ya se había realizado a sí misma miles de veces.

Ella no se había dado cuenta del reconfortante olvido que venía de no ver y apenas oír en una nada intemporal. Estar en el mundo real nuevamente era una sensación de desesperación más aguda que incluso su eventual aceptación de su celda. Dándose cuenta de lo reducida que se había vuelto. Lo indefensa que era lata pelear sus circunstancias. Descubrir que ningún libro que había estudiado ni ningún hechizo que había aprendido ofrecía alguna solución a sus circunstancias …

Ella no sabía cómo levantarse de eso

Ni siquiera sabía cómo superarlo.

Solo quería morir.

Incluso eso se sentía completamente inalcanzable.

La mesa apareció en su habitación precisamente a las 7:30 de la tarde.

Se había bañado solo unas horas antes, así que solo miró la mesa fijamente. Confortándose. Considerando.

Al menos no era– personal.

Tan humillante y devastador como era. Al menos no tenía que ver a Malfoy cuando lo hacía. No tenía que tocarlo.

Ella no quería verlo.

Un minuto antes de las ocho en punto, ella caminó y se acostó en la mesa. Separó sus pies y volteó su cabeza para que pudiera ver el reloj.

Cuando la puerta se abrió ella no se movió.

Malfoy no dijo ni una sola palabra. Caminó y pausó ante ella.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a temblar, pero se rehusó a moverse. No podía verlo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y empezó a recitar hechizos sanadores: los más largos, más complejos que se sabía. Ensayando en movimiento de la varita en su mente.

Su falda se levantó, ella sintió como el temblor en sus manos empezó a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo. 

Ella escuchó el murmullo del hechizo. Calor y líquido.

Apretó los dientes al sentir un pinchazo entre sus piernas.

Cuando se adentró en ella, se congeló pero no lloró.

Cuando él empezó a moverse, ella puso su mente en algo– algo nuevo. Algo en lo cual no había pensado hasta la muerte. 

Los versos de un poema llegaron lentamente hacia ella.

"Sentí un Funeral, en mi Cerebro,

Y Dolientes de un lado a otro "

La continua sensación de movimiento dentro de ella trajo su atención de vuelta a la realidad. Apretó los dientes y luchó por las siguientes líneas. Ella comenzó de nuevo.

"Sentí un Funeral, en mi Cerebro,

Y Dolientes de un lado a otro

Siguieron pisando - pisando - hasta que parecía

Que el Sentido se estaba abriendo paso - "

El ritmo de movimiento cambió, y ella trató desesperadamente de recordar las labras que seguían.

"... que el Sentido se estaba abriendo paso -

Y cuando todos estaban sentados,

Un servicio, como un tambor -

Siguió tocando - tocando - hasta que pensé

Mi mente se estaba entumeciendo -"

Malfoy se vino abruptamente mientras ella trataba de recordar el verso siguiente. Él se retiró con fuerza.

Hermione no se movió.

Un momento después, escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

Hermione trató de recordar el tercer verso del poema, pero flotaba más allá del alcance de su memoria.

Ella pensó– recordaba una silla reclinable y un libro de poesía. Brazos reconfortantes alrededor de una pequeña Hermione, y las manos de una mujer dándole vuelta a una página. Una voz la cual ya no podía recordar…

Su madre–

Ella pensó que tal vez pudo haber sido su madre quien le había enseñado el poema. 

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el reloj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema incompreto que Hermione se recita a sí misma es "I felt a Funeral, in my Brain" (340) por Emily Dickinson.   
> Esa chica se había id. (That girl was gone) por _knar.m_: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKRNIg7hsI0/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione debajo de Hogwarts: por saharok_illustration: https://www.instagram.com/p/CH3whVIMe4N/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Portada 1 por Flyora: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_i3bNAHaJq/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Portada 2 por Flyora: https://www.instagram.com/p/CG-0s67gV22/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
